LOVE ACTUALLY
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Yaoi. Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

In The End © Linkin Park

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi. Narusasu. Implisit Lemon. OOC. OC. Typos. M-PREG

.

 **LOVE ACTUALLY**

 **Chapter 1 : In the end, it doesn't even matter**

 **.**

I've put my trust in you

Push as far as I can go

For all this there's only one thing

You should know

 **.**

Naruto lebih dari sahabat terbaiknya, dia juga cinta pertamanya. Orang yang terlampau peduli padanya, hingga rela melawan siapapun demi membawanya kembali kedesa. Satu-satunya pembela yang membuatnya diizinkan untuk tinggal dirumahnya kembali, setelah pelariannya sekian tahun yang menjadikannya pengkhianat desa. Namun hari ini ia bisa pulang, meski diiringi tatapan benci oleh penduduk desa dan teman-teman lamanya. Ia bisa berdiri lagi dilantai ini, diruang keluarga tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya dulu. Merasakan kehangatan, yang perlahan mendingin oleh waktu, juga tragedi. Ia bisa berbaring diranjang ini lagi, didalam kamarnya yang seolah mengecil, atau dirinya yang telah tumbuh dewasa. Ia bisa mengunjungi 'rumah' keluarganya, orang tuanya, kapanpun ia ingin. Semuanya berkat dia, Naruto. Sahabat, sekaligus orang yang baru ia sadari, sangat dikasihinya. Dan ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya, Sasuke tak mampu menolak, namun juga tak mengizinkan. Ia hanya diam membiarkan teman kuningnya itu nyelonong kedalam rumahnya, kamarnya, sambil membawa barang-barang yang entah berapa koper. Anak itu bahkan membawa lemarinya, kulkasnya, dan semua benda yang ada diapartemennya. Menjejalkannya sembarangan, kesudut ruangan di rumah ini yang bisa dijangkau. Dan Sasuke hanya diam, bukan karena ia suka, tapi ia tahu hanya membuang terlalu banyak waktu dan tenaga jika melawan keinginan Naruto.

Meski begitu, ada banyak sisi positif Naruto tinggal bersamanya. Bukan hanya karena ia bisa terus berdekatan dengan gebetan, atau karena ia tak akan lagi kesepian, tapi juga karena Naruto sekarang benar-benar menjadi penopang hidupnya. Sasuke tidak diizinkan untuk bekerja dalam bidang apapun, bahkan menjadi anbu yang jelas-jelas pasti membutuhkan kemampuannya. Ia hidup dari menanam beberapa sayuran dibelakang rumahnya, dulu saat kecil ia sering membantu ibunya berkebun, jadi ia mengerti sedikit hal soal ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjualnya, tak ada pedagang atau penduduk yang mau membeli sayurannya, meski barangnya adalah yang terbaik. Penduduk desa seperti mengasingkannya, meski 'mengizinkannya' kembali. Jadilah Naruto yang selama ini mencukupi kebutuhannya, pria itu juga sering menghiburnya agar tidak begitu mempedulikan omongan penduduk desa, karena cukuplah Naruto, juga Sakura dan Kakashi, dan sedikit temannya yang lain yang bersedia menerimanya, menjadi kebahagiaannya. Lebih baik memiliki sedikit teman, tapi memiliki ketulusan. Daripada seribu kawan, tapi bermuka dua semua.

" Tetaplah disampingku!".

Seperti itulah katanya. Sasuke telah meletakkan kepercayaannya pada Naruto. Bertahun-tahun hidup berdua, hingga mereka menjadi pria dewasa. Setiap manusia pada usia tertentu akan memutuskan untuk menikah, membangun rumah tangganya sendiri. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan memikirkan hal semacam itu, hingga Naruto mengatakannya.

" Menikahlah denganku"

Sasuke bukannya tidak bahagia, ia sangat bahagia malah. Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana berekspresi, bagaimana harus merespon, namun ia tahu ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, karena kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap.

Mereka menikah secara diam-diam, digunung Myoboku, tanpa pendeta yang mengesahkan janji mereka. Hanya disaksikan oleh beberapa ekor katak, juga Ogama Sennin yang menjadi saksi. Tidak ada catatan sipil, tak seorang pun penduduk didesa yang tahu. Pernikahan mereka seperti sebuah jantung yang membuat mereka hidup, namun tak terlihat.

Sasuke telah terbiasa dalam posisi ini, menyodorkan bokongnya untuk dieksploitasi oleh dominannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa dipecundangi, karena ia terlalu mencintai pria diatasnya ini. Baginya ini adalah bukti cinta, bagian yang harus dilakukannya untuk mempererat ikatan mereka, meski mati-matian. Karena semenjak Naruto diangkat menjadi hokage, ia sadar pria itu tidak sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

.

Naruto akan pulang malam lagi, Sasuke sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan hal itu. Meski berusaha untuk terus menunggu, nyatanya ia selalu kalah oleh waktu. Jatuh tertidur dan terbangun saat Naruto tak lagi disampingnya. Ia tahu suaminya itu selalu memeluknya disaat tidur. Mereka bukan lagi jarang bertemu, rasanya mereka seperti hidup sendiri-sendiri. Perasaan ini terasa familiar untuknya, kehampaan yang tak berujung. Sasuke tidak tahu sampai kapan keadaan ini akan bertahan, namun ia bertekad untuk mengusirnya malam ini. Ia sudah tidur lebih dari cukup pagi tadi hingga siang, lalu sore hingga petang. Ia bangun hanya untuk mandi dan makan, lalu tidur lagi. Dan ia sudah bangun lagi dari dua jam yang lalu. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa Naruto biasanya pulang, karena ia memang tidak pernah menunggu sampai saat itu. Jadi ia tetap bersabar, menata diri sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlihat payah didepan Naruto. Dan saat akhirnya pintu depan terbuka, juga suara lirih penuh lelah, Sasuke seperti tak bisa menahan kebahagiaan. Tetap bertahan ditempatnya duduk, menunggu pria itu masuk keruang tv depan kamar mereka, berpura-pura tak peduli meski hatinya tengah berpesta. Ia sangat merindukan suaminya. Dan pria itu disana, berdiri didepannya yang menatapnya agak kaget, wajahnya terlihat lelah luar biasa. Ia tak memakai jubah hokagenya, hanya kemeja orange lengan panjang dan celana hitam yang biasa ia pakai.

" Okaeri". Sasuke berkata lirih, menjawab salam suaminya saat membuka pintu depan tadi.

" Kenapa belum tidur?". Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan kearahnya, juga senyumnya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sasuke tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya ini, gengsinya adalah setinggi-tinggi gengsi. Jadi ia diam saja saat Naruto telah duduk disebelahnya, mengusap rambutnya lembut, lalu memberikannya ciuman. Dibagian ini Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak memperdalamnya. Ada rasa ramen, apa pria ini mampir ke Ichiraku sebelum pulang? Atau ia makan dikantor hokage? Apa masakannya akan berakhir ke tong sampah lagi? Ahh, Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, yang penting kehangatannya kembali.

.

Mereka belum juga menutup mata setelah sesi bercinta yang meski hanya dua jam, rasanya seperti dua ratus tahun. Kualitas waktu yang nyaris tak bisa mereka dapatkan. Sasuke menikmati setiap kecupan dipundaknya, menyamankan diri dipelukan sang suami. Tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri momen ini.

" Apa kau kesepian?"

" Hn"

" Ahaha, maaf. Aku terlalu fokus pada pekerjaanku, tapi aku tak ada maksud melupakanmu"

Sasuke percaya itu, ia telah mempercayai Naruto sepenuhnya. Pria itu tak mungkin mengkhianatinya.

" Aku berfikir untuk membelikanmu anjing, mungkin aku bisa meminta satu pada Kiba"

" Tidak perlu"

" Kau butuh teman saat aku tak ada"

" Aku tidak ingin peliharaan". _Aku hanya ingin kau_.

" Tapi kau pernah memelihara anjing saat kecil"

" Itu masa lalu"

" Tidak ada salahnya memelihara lagi"

" Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak"

" Baiklah"

Naruto tidak punya kata untuk membantah. Sasuke mungkin terlihat lebih tenang, dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya ia sama kerasnya dengan dirinya.

" Andai kita punya bayi?"

" Apa katamu?"

" Ahh, lupakan!"

Sasuke jelas mendengarnya, bukan hanya spontanitas biasa, ia bisa menangkap harapan yang besar melalui nada suaranya. Apa ini karena dirinya yang kesepian saat ditinggal sendiri dirumah, atau karena suaminya itu memang benar-benar menginginkan bayi?. Sasuke terlalu takut mencari jawaban, karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya. Ia sadar, bukan hanya dirinya yang kesepian disini, bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa hampa. Tapi mereka merasakan hal yang sama, pada konteks yang berbeda. Jadi ia mencoba membuat dirinya seberguna mungkin. Ia merubah pola tidurnya hanya agar tetap terjaga saat Naruto pulang, mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka yang Sasuke pikir akan hilang setelah mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu setiap hari. Dan ia merasa berhasil karena Naruto tak pernah absen menyetubuhinya setiap malam. Ia tak memejamkan mata sedetikpun selama Naruto berada disampingnya. Ia akan mulai memasak, mempersiapkan kebutuhan Naruto setelah 'melayaninya'. Memastikan pria itu mandi dengannya, memakan sarapannya, mengantarnya kemuka pintu saat hendak bekerja. Lalu tidur seperti kelelawar. Sasuke pikir semuanya telah baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Malam itu Naruto pulang dengan raut wajah tiga kali lipat lebih lelah dari biasanya, juga sedikit kecemasan. Pria itu tak menyentuhnya bahkan setelah mereka sama-sama berbaring diranjang. Sasuke memakluminya, karena ia pikir suaminya itu butuh istirahat ekstra. Mereka saling diam, sampai Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

" Para tetua menyuruhku menikah" ucap Naruto terlalu tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke emosi seketika, yang ditahannya sekuat mungkin.

" You did"

" Dengan seorang wanita".

Sasuke diam tak ingin menanggapi, namun tangannya mengepal erat penuh emosi.

" Mereka sudah mulai curiga soal kita, aku harus menikahi gadis pilihan mereka untuk membuktikan bahwa memang tidak apa-apa diantara kita. Kalau tidak mereka akan mengusirmu"

Cukup! Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengatakannya semudah itu?

" Mereka yang menyuruhmu menikah atau kau yang memang ingin menikah lagi?"

" Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

" Kau terlihat senang saat mengatakannya"

" Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ada maksud mengkhianatimu, Sasuke!"

" Itu hanya alasanmu saja agar kau bisa menikah lagi dengan wanita dan punya anak!"

" SASUKEE!".

Sasuke mematung ditempatnya. Tatapan dan bentakan yang penuh amarah, juga tangan besar yang hampir mendarat dipipinya. Sasuke paham sekarang, persetubuhan mereka selama ini bukan karena Naruto merindukannya, atau karena ingin mengikis waktu dengannya, mengembalikan kebersamaan yang terabaikan. Tapi karena pria itu berusaha untuk mendapatkan anak. Dan sekarang pria itu sadar, bahwa sekarang ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan yang diinginkan dari lubangnya. Tangan itu perlahan mengepal, terjatuh disamping pemiliknya. Mata yang tadi begitu marah, perlahan melembut, menatap penuh sesal.

" Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Sasuke menepis kasar tangan lain yang bermaksud membelainya, hatinya terlanjur gelap. Dengan emosi ia pergi dari rumah, menyelinap keluar melalui jendela, berlari sekencang mungkin, melompat melalui pohon dan rumah penduduk kearah hutan. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto meneriakkan namanya dari kejauhan, tapi tak mendapati pria itu mengejarnya.

Hingga ia berakhir disini. Duduk termenung didepan makam kakaknya yang berada ditengah hutan dekat perbatasan desa. Naruto yang diam-diam memindahkan makam Itachi disini yang awalnya ada disalah satu markas Akatsuki agar Sasuke bisa sering 'mengunjungi' kakaknya. Memikirkan pria itu membuatnya kembali emosi. Sasuke tahu hokage adalah perantara para tetua agar mereka bisa mengatur desa semau mereka. Naruto hanyalah alat disini, yang mencoba patuh pada perintah tuannya demi desa yang dicintainya. Tapi sepatuh apapun Naruto, tak mungkin pria itu bermaksud mengkhianatinya. Kecuali jika memang dia telah berpindah haluan. Tapi apa iya? Sasuke mengenal pria itu tidak setahun dua tahun. Ia mengenalnya selama ia hidup di dunia ini. Mereka bahkan telah 'diperkenalkan' saat pria itu masih berada didalam kandungan.

Sasuke mungkin orang yang naif, tapi ia bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu mana yang harus dipercayainya. Karena pada dasarnya ia tipe orang yang sulit percaya, pengkhianatan telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan Naruto bukan termasuk didalamnya.

.

" Karena kau temanku!".

Anak kuning itu mengatakannya lagi. Berapa pukulan yang diberikannya, berapa banyak penolakannya, sepertinya tak satupun mempengaruhi 'teman' yang ngotot menjadi temannya. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan angin, membantah sampai nafas berbusa pun tak ada guna. Tapi yang Sasuke tak habis pikir adalah selalu itu alasan yang diberikan. Sasuke kesal, capek mendengarnya. Ia ingin mendengar alasan lain. Namun ia hanya remaja labil, gampang meluapkan emosi yang tak sebenarnya ia rasakan.

" Aku sudah memutuskan ikatan itu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyambungnya lagi"

" Kau pikir ini tali"

" Ini memang tali. Tali persahabatan yang mengikat kita. Ikatan yang sudah menjadi takdir kita"

" Bisakah kau memberi alasan yang lebih cerdas?"

Sasuke melihat lawannya yang berdiri di tebing didepannya itu menghela nafas.

" Baiklah. Semua ini karena aku ingin kau kembali pulang"

" Untuk apa?"

" Untuk mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya kembali"

" Kalau yang kau maksud itu aku, aku tak ingin kembali"

" Aku tidak percaya itu"

" Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memahami perasaanku?"

Itu adalah pertarungan terakhir mereka disana. Di Lembah Akhir, tempat leluhur mereka bertarung untuk yang terakhir. Sesuai dengan janji mereka bahwa pria tak butuh kata untuk saling memahami, mereka hanya butuh beradu pukulan untuk saling membaca isi hati. Dan setelah sekian tinju yang mendarat di sekujur tubuhnya, akhirnya Sasuke memahami perasaan Naruto. Pria itu memang menginginkannya, untuk tetap disampingnya. Sasuke mendapati dirinya tak memiliki bantahan untuk menolak pria itu lagi. Hari itulah, ia meletakkan kepercayaannya sepenuhnya pada Naruto.

.

" Tch"

Sasuke mendecih mengingat semua kenangan yang menjadi pertimbangannya. Ia tak menemukan satupun ingatan yang memberinya jawaban bahwa Naruto barangkali sedang mencoba mengkhianatinya. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertahan, demi kepercayaan yang sulit didapatkannya. Namun ternyata tak sesimpel itu, ia tak sanggup menghadiri pernikahan suami rahasianya dengan Hinata, kunoichi dari bangsawan terhormat.

.

Naruto sebenarnya sedih mengambil keputusan ini, tapi ia bukan orang yang munafik. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah mengingkari perasaannya. Setiap manusia memiliki sisi picik dalam dirinya. Bohong jika Sasuke tak memberinya kebahagiaan, namun benar ia merasa tak lengkap. Ada bagian dari diri Naruto yang kurang, ia merindukan apa yang menjadi keinginan banyak orang dalam sebuah pernikahan. Keturunan, itulah yang sering mengusik Naruto beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun ia tak sampai hati jika harus mengkhianati belahan jiwanya, Sasuke sudah seperti jantungnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya hidup. Tapi apalah daya, akhirnya ia kalah oleh nafsu. Naruto tak berfikir dua kali saat Sasuke akhirnya mengatakan iya untuk pernikahan keduanya. Pernikahan yang tidak didasari cinta, karena Naruto hanya tahu cinta itu Sasuke. Namun Naruto adalah pria jantan, wanita adalah amanah yang harus diperlakukan dengan baik, dan Hinata wanita yang baik. Ia menyayangi Hinata sebatas sesuatu yang memang menjadi tanggung jawabnya, tak lebih. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap menjadi suami seharusnya.

Sasuke awalnya senang karena meski waktu yang diberikan kepadanya tak sebesar pada istri kedua, setidaknya Naruto tak mengingkari janjinya. Pria itu rajin mengunjunginya dua kali seminggu, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dan bukan pada saat akhir pekan, karena itu waktu yang entah didasari oleh apa, sepertinya menjadi hak Hinata sepenuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mengalah, awalnya.

Bulan pertama kedua, masih berjalan seperti itu. Hingga bulan ketiga saat Sasuke mendengar bahwa Hinata hamil, tentu saja anak Naruto. Seluruh Konoha menyambutnya penuh suka cita, hanya Sasuke yang menganggap itu bencana. Karena Naruto langsung mengingkari kepercayaannya. Jangankan mengunjungi sesekali, pria itu hanya menelponnya beberapa minggu sekali yang awalnya menanyai kabar, meminta maaf belum bisa mengunjunginya, lalu berakhir dengan curhatan bahwa ia sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang semakin ini itu. Belum lagi perhatiannya yang harus terus berpusat pada Hinata, karena wanita itu tengah hamil anak pertamanya. Naruto seperti membagi kebahagiaan dengannya, tidak sadar bahwa itu adalah siksaan batin bagi Sasuke. Ia sadar, ia telah kalah telak. Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan takdir yang membawanya seperti ini. Menyalahkan hati yang menyuruhnya untuk percaya. Ia tak pernah menyesali keadaannya, namun ia berfikir mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah jika ia perempuan. Akan lebih mudah jika ia bisa memiliki anak. Jadi ia mencoba peruntungannya, pasti ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalik keadaan.

.

Ada dua ekor ular besar yang menghadangnya saat Sasuke sampai didepan gua Ryuchidou, tempat Hakuja Sennin berdiam. Kedua ular itu merayap melingkarinya, memberikan sambutan 'hangat'.

" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau menemukan alasan untuk kembali mengunjungi tempat ini, Sasuke"

" Ia tak memiliki alasan untuk kembali kemari. Ia bukan lagi bagian dari 'keluarga' ini. Perjanjiannya telah lama dibatalkan"

Sasuke terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, memerhatikan kedua ular itu mengintimidasinya. Namun ia sadar ia takkan diberikan jalan dengan mudah jika hanya membisu.

" Aku kemari untuk alasan itu"

" Kheh, kau ingin melakukan perjanjian lagi? Untuk apa?"

" Untuk apa itu bukan urusanmu"

" Sombong seperti biasanya. Daripada memberikanmu jalan, sebenarnya kami lebih suka memakanmu, jiwa yang diincar para iblis. Tapi iblis seperti kami takkan mampu melawanmu"

Ular naif, pikir Sasuke. Ia kembali melenggangkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam gua, ketujuannya yang semula setelah kedua ular itu menyingkir memberinya jalan. Meminta bantuan pada Hakuja Sennin untuk memperbaiki nasibnya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri didepan seekor ular raksasa yang duduk santai melingkar diatas singgasananya, dengan cerutu sebesar pipa pengebor minyak, dan topi kebesaran para pertapa, dialah Hakuja Sennin. Salah satu hewan sennin yang terkuat. Sasuke pernah terikat perjanjian dengannya, dan ia kemari untuk mengulangi hal itu.

Pertapa itu tak memberikan ekspresi berarti saat salah satu 'anak emasnya' pulang. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, seorang yang pernah terikat perjanjian dengannya akan sulit menemukan jalan pulang. Itu adalah caranya untuk mendapatkan mangsa yang berkualitas. Dan Sasuke itu 'platinum', kualitas tertinggi.

" Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Aku kemari untuk meminta bantuanmu"

" Aku tak menerima tangan kosong"

" Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau"

" Kheh"

Hakuja Sennin itu menyeringai melihat betapa mudahnya mangsanya itu masuk kedalam permainannya. Sepertinya anak didepannya ini telah kehilangan akal.

" Katakan apa yang kau mau"

" Aku mau anak. Anak yang aku kandung sendiri dari kekasihku "

" Jadi kau menyesal dilahirkan sebagai laki-laki? Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha bisa serendah ini"

" Jangan membawa nama klanku! Percepat saja ini!"

" Pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal. Kuberi kau waktu sampai anakmu cukup siap untuk kau tinggalkan. Sepuluh tahun dari sekarang"

" Dua puluh lima"

" Kenapa kau berpikir aku sebaik itu?"

" Dua puluh tahun"

" Saat anakmu berusia tujuh belas tahun"

" Itu akan menjadi kado terburuk untuknya"

" Setuju atau tidak sama sekali"

" Kuterima itu"

" Nikmati sisa hidupmu sebaik mungkin, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke melihat ular putih kecil seperti milik Orochimaru menyusup keluar melalui sisik sang pertapa, terus memanjang kearahnya, lalu memberinya gigitan kecil di perpotongan lehernya. Namun efeknya luar biasa. Tulangnya seperti dipisah secara paksa dengan dagingnya, sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Nafasnya semakin pendek-pendek, ia pikir ia akan mati saat ia menyerah pada rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Namun ternyata ia terbangun setelahnya, entah setelah berapa lama.

Ia terbangun di ranjangnya. Awalnya ia belum sadar pada apa yang terjadi, namun setelah melihat foto dirinya dan Naruto yang ada diatas meja samping ranjang, ia mengingat semuanya. Misinya.

.

" Datanglah malam ini!"

" Entahlah, Sasuke. Aku tidak tega membiarkan Hinata sendirian"

" Jadi kau tega membiarkanku sendirian?"

" Bukan begitu maksudku!"

" Lagipula istri tercintamu itu tidak sendirian. Ada keluarga besarnya yang akan selalu melindunginya"

" Jangan berkata seperti itu Sasuke. Aku juga mencintaimu"

" Kalau begitu buktikan! Kutunggu malam ini!"

Sasuke memutus sambungan, ia letakkan gagang telepon ditempatnya. Lalu pria itu merenung. Merenung pada rencananya. Rasanya seperti mengundi nasib. Ia tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, namun ia sudah terlanjur memasang taruhan yang besar. Dan ia sangat berharap bahwa sekali ini saja para dewa yang telah ia khianati sudi berpihak padanya.

Sasuke mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebaik mungkin. Ia merasa begitu rapuh. Tak ada kekuatan yang bisa diandalkannya, kecuali Naruto. Hanya dia satu-satunya kekuatannya saat ini. Sasuke akan mempertahankan miliknya itu, dengan cara apapun. Jadi ia meminum 'obat kuat' yang dimintanya dari Sakura agar mampu mengimbangi chakra kyuubi Naruto nantinya. Ia tahu betul seperti apa 'kekuatan' suaminya tersebut saat bergulat.

Ia yakin Naruto akan datang, ia pasti datang. Dan seperti yang diperkirakannya, pria itu benar-benar datang. Tapi diluar dugaan, ia 'pulang' sangat awal. Ramen yang sedang dimasak Sasuke bahkan belum matang.

" Sasuke, tadaima"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia diam menatap suaminya itu sambil berdiri didepan kompor tempatnya memasak. Naruto kikuk ditatap seperti itu, ia sadar ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Dan membayangkan perasaan Sasuke yang tersakiti adalah mimpi buruk baginya. Tapi memikirkan istri kedua saat ini juga membuatnya semakin berdosa. Ia seperti memakan buah simalakama. Bertahan dirumah suami sama saja membawa Sasuke ketiang gantungan, tapi jika bertahan dirumah sang istri seperti menyuruh Sasuke bunuh diri.

Sasuke sebenarnya sangat senang suaminya itu akhirnya pulang, tapi melihat wajahnya rasanya seperti membakar amarah. Ia ingin meluapkan kekesalannya, juga rindunya yang lebih besar. Jadi ia mencoba untuk mengalah lagi.

" Hn, okaeri. Akhirnya kau ingat untuk pulang kemari"

Sasuke berkata sarkastik. Naruto semakin menyesal, ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati pria tersebut. Memeluknya erat dari belakang saat Sasuke kembali pada pekerjaannya. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan pria ini. Tapi tanggung jawabnya bertambah sekarang. Tanggung jawab yang disaksikan banyak orang. Sasuke mungkin orang pertama yang ia nikahi, tapi statusnya seperti simpanan. Karena kenyataannya hubungan mereka tak terlihat, tak diakui. Berbeda dengan Hinata, semua orang berdoa untuk hubungan mereka. Entah keadilan untuk siapa ini. Yang jelas Naruto berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

" Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini"

"..."

" Aku harus menjaga jarak denganmu. Kalau tidak mereka akan curiga, aku tidak mau mereka memisahkan kita. Aku tidak mau mereka menyakitimu"

"..."

" Aku tak pernah sekalipun berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku menyesal hanya sebatas itu yang mampu aku lakukan"

Sasuke paham itu. Antara dirinya, Hinata, dan posisi Naruto. Untuk tetap menjaga 'kebaikan' bersama dan seluruh penduduk desa, Sasuke harus menjadi bagian yang paling dirugikan. Tidak masalah, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pengasingan. Dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Karena ia akan memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Naruto, malam ini. Harus malam ini.

" Makanlah"

Sasuke meletakkan ramen yang baru disiapkannya keatas meja.

" Ahh, maaf. Tapi Hinata sedang menungguku. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya padamu tadi"

Sasuke membisu menatap suaminya. Jadi selama ini pria itu selalu pulang tepat waktu dirumah sang istri, dan melupakan keberadaan dirinya sebagai suami. Menikmati makan malam sebagai keluarga yang bahagia, mengabaikan Sasuke yang nelangsa.

" Hinata sedang hamil tua, permintaannya semakin banyak. Kandungannya juga lemah, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Kuharap kau mengerti Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan sering-"

" Tinggallah!"

" Apa?"

" Tinggallah, untuk malam ini saja berikan hakku sebagai orang yang juga kau nikahi. Aku merindukanmu"

Kali ini Sasuke memohon, Naruto mengerti kepiluannya. Jadi pria itu menurutinya. Ia tidak sanggup lagi mengabaikan Sasuke, pria yang sangat dicintainya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu bersama. Bercinta seperti kuda, meluapkan kerinduan yang tak terbatas. Sasuke dengan senang hati terus membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang diluapkan Naruto, juga tubuhnya. Ia tidak ragu sedikitpun untuk menuruti permintaan 'eksperimen' suaminya tersebut yang memang selalu aneh-aneh diatas ranjang. Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat menanamkan benihnya ditubuh Sasuke. Seolah lupa pada orang ketiga, pada sang istri yang juga sedang menunggunya pulang.

.

" Kau percaya padaku?"

" Hn"

" Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu"

" Hn"

" Aku berjanji akan lebih sering berkunjung meski hanya sebentar"

" Hn"

" Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"

" Hnn..." _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Sasuke sudah terlanjur meletakkan kepercayaannya pada Naruto. Meski hatinya kembali kecewa. Karena kenyataannya Naruto tak sekalipun mengunjunginya setelah malam itu. Ia terus menunggu kepulangan suaminya, berharap pria itu menepati janji. Hingga sebulan, Sasuke sadar ia hamil. Akhirnya. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaannya, ia ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto segera. Jadi ia tidak mau menunggu lagi, ia akan datang sendiri. Tepat saat diakhir pekan, ia pergi kerumah istri suaminya yang ada diklan Hyuuga. Sasuke mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang, hatinya terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar menaruh perhatian kepada mereka. Ia sebenarnya agak heran saat berpapasan dengan beberapa penduduk yang keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, juga raut bahagia mereka. Sedikit ia mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang itu.

" Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi"

" Keluarga yang sempurna"

" Semoga dewa merestui hubungan mereka"

Begitu yang sedikit Sasuke bisa dengar. Namun ia mengabaikan, ia punya misi yang harus diselesaikannya. Ia masuk kerumah itu tanpa halangan berarti, penjaga yang berjaga didepan gerbang cukup ramah. Sepertinya mereka mempersilahkan siapapun yang berniat menamu, entah untuk apa. Sasuke bertemu Sakura yang berjalan pelan-pelan didepannya. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya saat menyadari keberadaannya.

" Sasuke" sapa Sakura semangat sambil melambaikan tangan. Wanita itu kemudian menghampirinya, memeluknya sebentar lalu berjalan beriringan.

" Aku cukup terkejut kau juga datang, kupikir kau akan absen seperti saat pernikahan Naruto. Kalau tahu begini kan kita bisa jalan bersama dari rumah"

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Sakura. Ia diam memikirkan kenapa disini begitu ramai. Ada banyak temannya, juga beberapa penduduk desa yang berdatangan. Seolah sedang ada acara besar.

" Sasuke, aku senang akhirnya kau mau keluar rumah. Sesekali kau memang harus berjalan-jalan keluar. Kau butuh udara-"

" Apa sedang ada acara disini?" Sasuke berkata memotong kalimat Sakura.

" Lho, Sasuke tidak tahu?"

"..."

" Kalau begitu ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"..."

" Ahh, keluarga Hyuuga mengadakan acara terbuka yang mengundang seluruh penduduk desa untuk merayakan tujuh bulan kehamilan Hinata. Kupikir kau kemari untuk ikut merayakannya juga, apa Sasuke ada perlu lain?"

Sasuke terkejut pada bagian ini. Jadi Naruto dan keluarga istrinya sedang merayakan kebahagiaan tanpa memberitahunya? Apa ia benar-benar tak penting lagi bagi Naruto? Biasanya pria itu selalu mengatakan hal apapun soal rumah tangganya dengan sang istri. Karena sebagai suami Sasuke juga berhak tahu agar dirinya tak merasa diasingkan. Tapi sebenarnya siapa yang mengasingkannya disini?

" Ahh, itu mereka! Naruto-kuun"

Naruto tak mendengar panggilan Sakura, atau melihat lambaian tangannya. Sasuke hanya diam mematung melihat wanita itu berjalan mendekati rekan tim mereka dulu, juga teman-temannya dan beberapa penduduk desa yang lain. Sasuke menutup aliran chakranya, keberadaannya tak akan bisa disadari oleh Naruto, atau Hinata, atau teman-teman shinobinya, apalagi penduduk desa. Keberadaannya tak terlihat, ditutupi oleh kebahagiaan Naruto yang mencium perut buncit istrinya, yang disambut tepukan riuh penuh kebahagiaan. Mengabaikan satu-satunya orang yang nelangsa. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya, hatinya, pikirannya. Seperti terbangun dari tidur yang panjang, Sasuke sadar ia memang sudah kalah telak sejak awal pernikahan mereka. Ikatan yang memang tak mungkin diteruskan. Sasuke pergi hari itu juga, meninggalkan Konoha tanpa sepengetahuan seorangpun. Karena bahkan keberadaannya tak diketahui, sambil memikul kekalahan dan kebahagiaan diperutnya. Ya, setidaknya masih ada alasan baginya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

.

TBC

Maaf idenya pasaran, mungkin readers pernah membaca ff dengan tema yang sama. Saya harap ff ini juga menghibur.

Jadi, review? :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Runaway © Linkin Park

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi. Narusasu. OOC. OC. Typos. M-preg

.

 **LOVE ACTUALLY**

 **Chapter 2 : Menma**

.

I wanna runaway

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answer no more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

.

 **Ini adalah 15 tahun kemudian. Dan kita akan membahas Menma, anak mereka berdua.**

Namanya Menma. Bagian yang juga selalu ada diramen bersama naruto. Meskipun jauh dan tak pernah bertemu, tapi hubungan antara ayah dan anak tidak akan pernah putus. Sasuke menamainya seperti itu agar mereka selalu 'dekat'. Ia melahirkannya dengan payah, dibantu oleh seorang penjudi bernama Hiruma yang kemudian menjadi temannya. Awalnya memang sulit membesarkannya sendirian, Sasuke sempat berfikir untuk menyerah. Namun disaat akhir bekal yang ia bawa, ia bertemu dengan Hiruma dan mencoba peruntungan bersamanya. Nasib baik yang dibawa anaknya, berimbas juga pada dirinya. Sasuke langsung menjadi jutawan dalam sehari. Ia terus melakukan pekerjaan itu, hingga cukup modal untuk membangun sebuah usaha kedai teh. Kakek dan neneknya dulu adalah peracik teh terbaik di Konoha. Bahkan mereka pernah diundang untuk menjamu pemimpin negara api. Resep itu turun temurun diwariskan pada anak-anaknya. Namun tak satupun 'peduli' termasuk ayahnya. Jadilah Sasuke, cucu kesayangan, 'diwarisi' keahlian itu saat usianya masih sangat belia karena kakaknya yang terlalu sibuk belajar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan banyak pelanggan, Sasuke sangat disukai banyak orang. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung yang bermaksud menyuntingnya, memuluskan usaha Sasuke disebuah kota kecil di Iwagakure. Bersama dengan anaknya, Menma, Sasuke bertahan hidup disana, berbaur dengan manusia biasa dan menghapus masa lalunya.

.

" Pernah dengar mitos kalau manusia sebenarnya memiliki tujuh kembaran yang berada diseluruh dunia?"

" Baru dengar. Kenapa?"

" Kurasa mitos itu benar"

" Benarnya dimana?"

" Hokage itu sangat mirip denganmu. Kau pasti kembarannya"

Menma merenung mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, Karui. Ia menatap wanita itu sejenak, lalu beralih ke poster iklan besar yang menampilkan wajah Hokage dan Tsuchikage sedang berjabat tangan menyepakati kerja sama antar desa yang mereka pimpin. Ia tatap wajah hokage itu dengan seksama, dia memiliki mata yang sama dengannya, garis pipi yang sama, warna kulit yang sama, model rambut yang sama hanya warnanya yang berbeda. Benar juga, hokage itu terlihat sama dengannya. Apa mungkin mereka 'kembar yang terpisah?'.

" Benar kan?"

" Hu'um. Suatu kebanggaan bisa menjadi kembarannya. Mungkin saja setelah ini aku bisa sesukses dia menjadi tsuchikage. Hehehe"

" Dalam mimpimu. Tugas saja masih suka pinjam padaku, memangnya yang seperti itu yang akan menjadi tsuchikage?"

" Hey, jangan meledek ya! Bisa kupidanakan lho!"

" Pidanakan saja! Tidak ada pengadilan yang mau memproses tuntutan seperti itu!"

Dua anak itu belum sempat menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka saat dua anak laki-laki lainnya datang. Ikut bergabung bersama mereka sambil membawa camilan dan minuman kaleng yang mereka beli dari toko kelontong depan mereka nongkrong.

" Kalian ini ribut terus. Hati-hati terserang penyakit cinlok, lho!" Yang berkata Sora, anak pendek berambut abu-abu sebahu.

" Apaan cinlok? Yang ada cilok!" Menma menyahut dengan garang.

" Sudah, jangan ribut terus! Ini makanlah!" Kon berkata menengahi, berbeda dengan Sora, dia tinggi berambut hitam cepak.

Anak-anak remaja itu duduk bergerombol didepan poster iklan yang menjadi awal perdebatan mereka. Di jam yang seharusnya mereka sudah pulang dirumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi anak-anak tetaplah seorang anak. Bukan anak jika tidak melakukan kenakalan. Menongkrong hingga larut.

Sora, anak yang paling mungil diantara mereka, memakan coklat sambil memandangi model poster iklan yang ada didepannya. Kemudian berbicara hal yang sama yang dikatakan Karui beberapa waktu lalu.

" Entah perasaanku saja atau hokage itu memang sangat mirip denganmu ya, Menma"

" Nah, aku juga mengatakannya tadi" Karui menyahut dengan semangat.

" Apa kau punya saudara di Konoha?"

Menma merenung mendengar pertanyaan Kon. Setahunya ia dilahirkan disini, dibesarkan disini. Ia tidak tahu apa ia punya kerabat ditempat lain. Ia bahkan tidak tahu soal ibunya, kakek-neneknya, silsilah keluarganya. Semuanya menjadi misteri baginya. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah paman Hiruma yang tinggal bersama mereka, ia sangat dekat dengan papahnya. Entah hubungan apa yang mereka jalin, Menma terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Tapi ia juga sudah meninggal saat usianya masih lima tahun karena sakit. Katanya parah, tapi Menma tidak tahu sakit apa. Dulu ia memang sering menanyakannya pada sang papah, tapi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia kenal itu tak pernah mau membahasnya. Bahkan melarangnya untuk bertanya lagi. Jadi ia bungkam, pada kebingungan yang mungkin tak pernah terjawab.

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu banyak soal keluargaku"

" Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada papahmu?"

Kenapa ia tidak menanyakannya pada papahnya? Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada ponselnya yang berdering. Panjang umur, papahnya menelfon.

" Halo"

 _" Pulang sekarang!"_

" Aku masih nongkrong, satu jam lagi ya!"

 _" Sekarang!"_

" Iya iya, tidak perlu marah-marah papah"

Sasuke memutus sambungan lebih dulu. Menma memasukkan ponselnya disaku seragamnya, kemudian beranjak.

" Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kon yang bertanya.

" Iya, papahku sudah marah-marah "

" Kalau begitu aku juga pulang ahh" Karui menyahut, ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

" Kalau kau memang seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi, dasar gadis!" Sora meledek pada sahabatnya, Karui tidak mau menanggapi.

Menma dan Karui berjalan berdua sambil melambaikan tangan ke kedua sahabatnya itu. Rumah mereka satu komplek, hanya terpisah beberapa blok. Karui adalah teman Menma sejak kecil, gadis itu tomboy sedangkan Menma adalah anak yang dicap nakal. Mereka cepat 'menyatu' karena sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu.

.

Lima belas tahun berlalu, dulu saat pertama kali sampai disini, kota ini tak sepadat sekarang. Dunia semakin modern, teknologi semakin maju. Banyak yang berubah, namun tidak untuk hatinya.

Hati Sasuke selalu bergetar tak menentu setiap kali melihat sebuah iklan layanan masyarakat yang akhir-akhir ini sering diputar di televisi. Bukan karena iklan tersebut menayangkan layanan bebas berkomunikasi tanpa batas yang akan memudahkan aksesnya dalam berwirausaha, atau dalam kesehariannya, melainkan model yang menjadi iklan tersebut. Ya, Iwagakure bekerja sama dengan Konohagakure untuk membangun beberapa tower pemancar sinyal guna memajukan sistem komunikasi yang lebih baik. Dan tentu saja karena ini iklan layanan masyarakat, modelnya langsung Hokage dan Tsuchikage sendiri.

" Hokage itu punya tanda pipi yang sama denganku"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi kearah anak yang berdiri didepannya. Tangan anak itu dilipat diatas meja counter yang membatasi mereka, matanya tertuju pada layar televisi yang sekarang menayangkan acara pencarian bakat yang sedang populer.

" Setiap manusia memiliki tanda lahir. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan jika kalian memiliki tanda yang sama"

" Bukan kebetulan jika kami juga memiliki ciri wajah yang sama"

" Pernah mendengar kalau manusia memiliki tujuh kembaran yang disebar diseluruh dunia? Kalau kau merasa mirip dengan hokage itu kau beruntung memiliki kembaran orang hebat"

" Itu mitos. Kemiripan manusia diturunkan lewat gen. Pasti ada alasan kenapa seseorang mirip dengan orang lainnya"

" Kau berkhayal jadi anaknya?"

" Aku tidak bilang begitu"

Sasuke diam. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibicarakan anaknya?

" Sudah, jangan membahas macam-macam. Ini sudah malam, cepat tidur!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya untuk menghampiri sang anak yang masih bertahan diposisinya. Tidak mau membahas pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh.

" Ujian sudah selesai, ini waktunya bersenang-senang. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku begadang dan tiduran saat pagi, kan?"

" Ada. Besok kita pindahan. Kalau tidak mau kutinggal dirumah ini sebaiknya besok kau bangun pagi dan membantu papah beres-beres "

" Papah tidak akan melakukannya "

" Kau menantang?"

" Tapi aku belum ingin tidur"

" Menma!"

" Ughh, iya iya"

Sasuke menatap Menma yang beranjak kekamarnya setelah mengusap rambutnya lembut. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini, cepat atau lambat Menma pasti akan mencecarnya soal jati dirinya. Awalnya ia menanyainya perihal sang ibu, saat itu Menma masih kecil, masih penurut, Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak punya ibu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menanyainya lagi. Tapi lama kelamaan Menma pasti akan jengah, apalagi sekarang ia sudah beranjak remaja. Fase dimana manusia akan memberontak demi keinginannya bisa tercapai. Sasuke tidak memiliki persiapan diri soal ini.

.

PING

PING

PING

PING

Menma menggeliat dari tidurnya saat ponsel yang terletak dibawah bantal tak juga berhenti bersuara dan bergetar. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam ia meraih benda persegi tersebut dan membukanya. Mencari tahu penyebab yang mengganggu tidurnya.

 _" bro, ayo rekreasi"_

" nenekmu, aku mau pindahan. Masa' papah aku suruh beres-beres barang sendiri"

 _" alah, tidak sampai keluar kota kan"_

" terus kalau tidak sampai keluar kota barangnya ditinggal saja begitu?"

 _" kalau besok kau bisa tidak"_

" kuusahakan"

 _" oyii"_

Menma melihat jam dilayar ponselnya setelah mendapat balasan singkat dari temannya tadi.

05:57

Ternyata masih sangat pagi, pantas saja papahnya tidak heboh membangunkannya. Demi apa temannya yang bernama Kon itu sudah bangun sepagi ini dan ribut mengajaknya rekreasi. Ia ingin tidur lagi tapi sudah tidak ngantuk, lagipula tanggung. Sebentar lagi jam setengah tujuh, saat papahnya yang beraksi membangunkannya. Jadi ia memutuskan beranjak dari kasur dan membenahi diri. Papahnya pasti akan terkejut melihatnya sangat rapi sepagi ini.

.

" Paaah, kardusku kurang. Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Menma meneriaki Sasuke dari kamarnya saat orang tuanya itu sedang memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam kardus diruang tengah.

" Masih ada banyak dikamar papah. Ambil saja sendiri"

Anak itu langsung beranjak setelah mendengar jawaban papahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari barang yang diinginkannya, tapi tak ketemu. Hanya ada beberapa kardus yang sudah terisi.

" Tidak adaaaa"

" Adaaa. Cari saja dilorong kamar sebelah lemari"

" Tidak bilang"

" Baru saja kukatakan"

Menma tak membantah lebih jauh lagi. Ia segera memasuki lorong kamar yang dimaksud Sasuke. Papahnya itu biasa menggunakan ruangan ini untuk menyimpan barang-barang penting. Biasanya ia tidak akan diijinkan begitu saja oleh sang papah masuk ketempat ini. Entah karena sifatnya yang ceroboh, atau karena memang papahnya itu menyembunyikan hal lain darinya. Tapi karena sekarang ia ada didalam sini, saatnya mencari tahu.

Ada sebuah lemari kayu tua yang ada ditengah-tengah ruangan yang langsung menarik perhatian Menma saat pertama kali masuk keruangan ini. Ia memutuskan akan memulainya dari sana, dan saat ia membukanya barang pertama yang ditemukannya langsung membuatnya terkejut.

Ada sebuah foto berbingkai dan ikat kepala shinobi yang sudah usang. Difoto itu ada empat orang, tiga anak kecil yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah papahnya dan seorang pria dewasa. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut disini adalah, pertama papahnya itu mengenakan ikat kepala shinobi, kejutan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Kedua, lambang ikat kepalanya yang berasal dari Konoha. Dan yang ketiga, seorang anak berambut kuning yang melirik sinis kearah papahnya, dengan tanda lahir yang sama yang ada dipipinya. Seorang anak yang begitu familiar dengan pemimpin desa sebelah yang digunjingkannya dengan teman-temannya akhir-akhir ini. Seorang anak yang terlalu mirip dengannya untuk dikatakan sebuah kebetulan.

Hal yang bisa ia simpulkan adalah, jika papahnya memakai ikat kepala Konoha, berarti papahnya berasal dari Konoha. Jika anak berambut kuning tadi memang Hokage yang sering dibicarakan teman-temannya, berarti mereka memang saling kenal.

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia lebih terlihat mirip dengan 'teman' papahnya? Seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya. Dan kenapa papahnya menyembunyikan beberapa kenyataan yang ia temui saat ini darinya? Ia tak bisa menemukan jawaban selain penjelasan papahnya langsung.

Tapi dugaan sementara yang bisa dikatakan sebuah kecurigaan yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah, jangan-jangan selama ini papah kandungnya adalah Hokage?

.

" Kau akan menyukai rumah baru kita"

Sasuke berkata pelan kepada anaknya sambil mengemudikan mobil, namun yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja. Pandangannya lurus keluar jendela, tak memberi perhatian pada Sasuke. Pria itu memandang heran, kenapa anaknya jadi pendiam begini?

" Menma" panggil Sasuke menegur anaknya. Menma langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menghadap kearah Sasuke.

" Iya, pah"

" Kau melamun?"

" Hanya masalah sekolah"

" Hn. Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada papah"

" Bukan sesuatu yang besar. Bisa kuatasi sendiri kok"

Sasuke tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Ia tahu anaknya itu sedang berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau mencecarnya. Setiap anak memiliki privasi, Sasuke ingin menjadi orang tua yang membimbing bukan mengatur.

Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan, mengemudikan mobilnya kearah rumah baru mereka yang terletak didekat sekolah baru Menma nantinya. Ya, Menma baru saja mengikuti ujian akhir, saatnya ia masuk ke SMA. Sasuke senang bisa mendampingi anaknya sejauh ini.

Selain dekat dengan sekolah Menma, rumah baru mereka juga dekat dengan kedai teh tempat usaha Sasuke. Jadi ia bisa mengelola usahanya sambil mengawasi sang anak dengan baik. Menma sudah tumbuh remaja, anak itu akan melakukan beberapa kenakalan-kenakalan yang Sasuke harap tidak akan terlalu menyusahkannya. Meskipun tidak berprestasi, setidaknya anaknya tidak membuat malu.

" Pah..."

Sasuke memandang Menma yang memanggilnya.

" Hn?"

" Apa papah pernah pindah rumah sebelum ini?"

" Hn"

" Kapan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, tak langsung menjawab. Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa lalu.

" Saat kecil papah sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal" jawab Sasuke sambil merenung.

" Kenapa?"

" Tidak ada alasan tertentu. Papah suka berpetualang"

" Ohh, begitu ya?"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini lebih jauh lagi. Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan Menma yang tiba-tiba ini.

" Jadi, apa papah bukan berasal dari Iwa?"

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Tidak apa. Hanya saja papah bilang kalau saat kecil papah sering berpindah-pindah tempat, jadi aku pikir papah bukan asli dari sini"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya, mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Tanpa bermaksud menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil dan mengarahkan beberapa pegawai yang membawa barang-barangnya keluar dari mobil pengangkut barang untuk ditata didalam rumah. Menma terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang Sasuke, kemudian perlahan ia ikut turun. Mengambil beberapa koper dan membawanya masuk kerumah dalam diam.

Ia tahu, papahnya tidak akan memberikan penjelasan apapun.

.

 _" Uzumaki Naruto"_

Menma mengetik nama hokage yang ia ketahui dikolom tab browser, mencari tahu lewat internet. Papahnya mungkin bisa bungkam, internet mungkin tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya, tapi setidaknya ia akan memberikan gambaran, siapa hokage dan siapa papahnya sebenarnya.

Ada banyak laman yang memberikan penjelasan soal Naruto, salah satunya wikipedia. Menma memutuskan mencari tahu dari sumber yang paling akurat. Ia baca dengan seksama soal Naruto, hingga pada tahap masa kecilnya Menma terkejut luar biasa. Naruto tumbuh di tim yang sama dengan kedua rekannya di tim tujuh, _Uchiha Sasuke_ dan _Haruno Sakura._ Dugaannya semakin dekat. Tanpa basa-basi Menma meng-klik nama papahnya, membuka tab baru. Ia tidak menyangka papahnya berasal dari klan Uchiha yang legendaris.

Banyak yang ia ketahui setelah membaca dari internet, soal Naruto dan papahnya. Mereka adalah rekan satu tim, sama-sama pahlawan yang menghentikan Mugen tsukuyomi. Sebuah tragedi perang dunia Shinobi keempat dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Sebagai tanda jasa, Naruto diangkat menjadi hokage, dan papahnya gugur dalam peperangan. Ia tewas saat bertarung dengan Kaguya, Dewi kelinci yang saat itu menyebarkan terror. Sebuah pertanyaan baru yang membuat keadaan semakin rumit, kenapa papahnya dihapus dari dunia?

Papahnya masih hidup, ia bernafas, nyata ada disampingnya. Tapi kenapa dunia mengatakan ia sudah mati. Ia yakin papahnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang dimaksud, benda-benda yang ia temukan dikamar papahnya lah yang menjadi bukti.

Siapa sebenarnya papahnya? Siapa sebenarnya Naruto? Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Dan apa hubungan diantara mereka bertiga? Menma yakin, ada ikatan kuat yang terjalin diantara mereka sejak lama. Ia harus mencari tahu.

.

" Pah, aku ingin liburan"

Sasuke sedang memeriksa laporan keuangan saat Menma tiba-tiba datang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang anak.

" Liburan?"

" Hn!"

" Apa ini kegiatan sekolah?"

" Bukan, aku membuat acara sendiri dengan Kon dan Sora. Kami ingin refreshing setelah liburan"

" Begitu ya? Memangnya mau liburan kemana?"

" Ke Kiri. Ada banyak pemandangan menarik disana" Menma memutuskan untuk berbohong, kalau ia jujur akan ke Konoha pasti tidak diijinkan.

" Perjalanan ke Kiri sangat jauh. Sampai disana kau akan langsung kecapekan. Yang dekat-dekat saja"

" Tidak masalah. Aku ingin berpetualang disana"

" Kau tidak bermaksud sampai menginap kan?"

" Tentu saja aku menginap. Masa' aku disana cuma sehari lalu langsung pulang? Tidak seru kalau seperti itu"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar keinginan anaknya. Ia heran, tadi pagi ia diam-diam saja. Sekarang sudah heboh ingin liburan.

" Kau kesana hanya dengan Kon dan Sora?"

" Hn, iya!"

" Papah ijinkan, tapi tidak boleh lama-lama"

" Seminggu? "

" Tiga hari!"

" Lima hari deh.."

" Atau tidak sama sekali?"

" Oke oke, tiga hari!" Menma berujar semangat bercampur sedikit kesal. Ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin.

.

" bro, masih ingin rekreasi?"

Menma mengirim pesan singkat untuk temannya, Kon. Anak yang tadi pagi ngotot mengajaknya liburan.

 _" kenapa memangnya?"_

" kalau masih ingin ayo besok berangkat"

 _" boleh. Kemana?"_

" Konoha "

 _" gila, apa tidak kurang jauh?! :O "_

" mau tidak? Konoha keren lho! Kapan lagi bisa kesana kalau tidak sekarang?"

 _" papahmu bagaimana? "_

" aku berani mengajak karena sudah dapat ijin"

 _" tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan diijinkan. Kejauhaaaann...:-\"_

" bohong dikit tidak apa-apa bro! Aku juga bilangnya ke Kiri kok :-D "

 _" dasar bedebah, dari dulu begitu pekerjaanmu :v"_

" sudah tidak usah banyak omong. Mau ikut tidak?"

 _" oke-oke. Tapi nanti kalau aku tidak dikasih uang jajan aku hutang padamu dulu ya :-D "_

" hutang minggu lalu saja belum kau bayar sudah mau hutang lagi"

 _" salah sendiri ngajaknya jauh amat"_

" okelah, pokoknya besok stand by distasiun jam setengah enam ya. Awas kalau molor "

 _" ROGER :-D "_

.

Menma melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali, si Kon itu memang rajanya jam karet. Lima belas menit lagi kereta berangkat, ia sudah memesan tiket untuk mereka bertiga, ia sendiri, Kon dan Sora.

" Anak itu lama sekali sih?"

Menma menghiraukan gerutuan Sora saat matanya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki setinggi dirinya dengan potongan rambut hitam cepak berlari-lari kecil kearahnya. Di punggungnya tersampir tas gunung besar, mau minggat apa liburan anak itu? pikir Menma.

" Hosh..hosh.. Maaf telat. Negonya minta uang jajan alot"

Sora menggeplak bahu temannya itu, Menma mengabaikannya. Sekarang personil sudah lengkap, saatnya berangkat. Tapi sebelum itu ia berbalik kearah papahnya, berpamitan. Mereka berpelukan sekitar satu menit. Sasuke yang melepas pelukan itu terlebih dulu. Ia memandang sang anak, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

" Ini, bawa ini"

Menma memandang kartu ATM yang diberikan papahnya. Ahh, papahnya ini memang yang terbaik!

" Terima kasih pah. Papah memang yang terbaik!" ucap Menma sambil nyengir lebar, persis Naruto.

" Jangan dihambur-hamburkan "

" Akan kuhabiskan untuk beli oleh-oleh yang banyak untuk papah"

" Jangan macam-macam, keretanya segera berangkat. Cepatlah naik!"

" Hm!" Menma menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Ia menatap kedua temannya dan mengkomando mereka untuk segera bergegas.

" Kami berangkat dulu jii-san"

" Hn, hati-hati "

Kedua temannya itu bergantian menyalami Sasuke sebelum naik ke kereta menyusul Menma yang sudah duluan. Mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk, kecuali Menma yang tetap tinggal di gerbong menatap Sasuke.

Perlahan kereta berjalan, melaju kencang meninggalkan stasiun. Menjadi saksi atas 'perpisahan' mereka.

.

Perjalanan dari Iwa ke Konoha menggunakan kereta bawah tanah kira-kira tujuh jam lamanya. Menma dan kawan-kawan sampai di stasiun Konoha saat hari sudah sangat siang. Sebenarnya kalau naik pesawat akan lebih cepat, hanya sekitar setengah jam. Tapi biayanya juga lebih mahal. Sasuke tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang banyak hanya untuk membiayai perjalanan mereka. Bukan karena ia pelit, tapi karena ia tahu mereka masih anak-anak yang serba ingin tahu. Kalau diberi uang jajan banyak-banyak nanti mereka pasti akan lupa dengan tujuan awal mereka dan menghabiskan uang untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sasuke takut mereka akan terlena untuk pergi ketempat-tempat lain dan malah tersesat.

Uang jajan yang diberikan Sasuke ternyata cukup sampai seminggu. Meskipun terkesan angkuh, tapi papahnya orang yang cukup pengertian. Menma merasa kalau ia sangat dimanjakan.

.

Negara api adalah negara terbesar dari lima negara. Konoha sebagai ibu kotanya tentu menjadi pusat perekonomian negara tersebut, bukan hanya negara api sendiri, melainkan juga negara-negara tetangga.

Konoha bukan hanya sebagai pusat perdagangan, tapi juga hiburan, pariwisata, dan pusat segala kegiatan manusia yang ada di negara api.

Sebagai anak yang tinggal di negara berkembang, di kota kecil yang jarang disinggahi para turis, berada ditengah kota megapolitan seperti Konoha, membuat Menma dan teman-temannya merasa kagum luar biasa. Mereka seperti menginjakkan kaki di planet lain, alias katrok.

Kekhawatiran Sasuke benar-benar terjadi. Baru turun dari kereta, mereka langsung 'isi bensin' dengan membeli makanan ini itu yang jarang mereka temui di kota asalnya. Menma yang paling heboh, ia memang dasarnya doyan makan.

Untuk urusan perut saja mereka sudah keterlaluan. Apalagi soal yang lain. Meskipun ia ingat memiliki 'misi' tersendiri kemari, tapi ia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Sudah terlanjur sampai di Konoha kan? Apa salahnya berjalan-jalan?

.

Setelah seharian mengelilingi sebagian tempat di Konoha seperti orang kesetanan, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan menyewa kamar di motel murah yang Sasuke rekomendasikan. Disini Menma semakin curiga, rasanya papahnya itu memang berasal dari Konoha. Rasa penasarannya yang meluap-luap menghilangkan lelah yang membebaninya seharian. Ia putuskan untuk keluar, pergi ke suatu tempat yang dari awal sudah ia rencanakan untuk ia kunjungi. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya yang sedang terlelap.

.

Selain pagar tembok yang tinggi, tempat itu sekarang juga dikelilingi pagar kawat dari luar. Ada warning dipintu pagar tersebut, " Dilarang masuk! Area pemerintah ". Menma membaca warning tersebut, namun mengabaikannya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mencari akses agar ia bisa masuk. Dan ia menemukannya disana, di celah pintu pagar yang sepertinya juga sering digunakan untuk menyelinap kedalam. Kalau begitu tempat ini tidak ada penjagaan, terbengkalai. Menma meyakininya setelah benar-benar berada didalamnya. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi saksi tragedi pembantaian satu klan berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Tempat itu tampak tak terurus. Ada banyak kabar yang beredar mengenai mansion klan Uchiha. Ini adalah tempat pembantaian, apa lagi yang bisa kau harapkan selain hantu yang bergentayangan. Tapi jika Menma memang benar anak Sasuke, itu berarti dia adalah keturunan mereka, bagian dari mereka. Ia yakin ia diterima disini. Lagipula ia membawa niat baik.

.

Menma belum pernah bertemu hantu sebelumnya, dan ia masih gamang untuk mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Tapi jika mereka memang benar-benar ada, maka mansion Uchiha adalah 'rumah' yang cocok bagi mereka. Hawa disini benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. Ia membayangkan sebuah klan terkuat, klan yang besar dihabisi dalam satu malam. Membuatnya merasakan hal-hal negatif. Menma merasa banyak pasang mata mengawasinya, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya sebenarnya, ia hanya terus berlari. Sampai langkahnya terperosok didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat paling besar, ia pandang rumah tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia memasuki rumah tersebut tanpa berfikir dua kali. Namun yang membuatnya kaget didalamnya ada penerangan, meskipun kecil. Ia pandangi rumah tersebut, rumah itu tampak bersih terawat. Berbeda dari luarnya yang acak-acakan. Menma melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasa bersemangat, meskipun rasa takutnya belum hilang. Ia merasa akan menemukan sesuatu disini. Dan benar saja, saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, ia melihat ada sebuah foto keluarga yang cukup besar terpajang ditengah-tengah dinding. Seorang pria dewasa, wanita dewasa, remaja laki-laki dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Disini ia yakin anak laki-laki itu adalah papahnya. Jadi ini rumah papahnya dulu. Ia ikut pandangi wajah orang lain yang ada disana, kedua orang dewasa itu pasti orang tua papahnya, kakek neneknya. Dan remaja laki-laki itu adalah kakak papahnya, pamannya, sang pelaku pembantaian. Perasaan haru bercampur ngeri. Ia melihat sebuah background keluarga yang, entahlah. Menma tak bisa menjabarkannya. Anak sendiri membantai kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh klannya, kemudian meninggalkan sang adik terlunta-lunta. Kaki Menma lemas membayangkan penderitaan yang dilalui keluarga ini, namun masih cukup kuat untuk menahan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

" Siapa disana?"

Sekonyong-konyong panggilan berat itu membuat jantung Menma berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Apakah itu hantu? Menma tak berani menolehkan kepalanya, tubuhnya merosot membentur lantai. Dengan spontan ia bersujud pada foto yang tadi diperhatikannya.

" M-maafkan aku kakek, atau paman, atau siapapun. Aku adalah anak Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan kalian. Maafkan atas kelancanganku, aku kemari membawa niat baik"

" Apa katamu tadi?" Suara berat itu menjawab, kali ini ia juga mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Menma semakin kedodoran ditempatnya.

" A-a-a-ku membawa niat baik. A-a-ku hanya ingin mengunjungi kalian"

" Bukan itu. Kau bilang apa soal Sasuke?"

" A-aku anaknya. Arghhh " Menma menjerit ketakutan saat ia merasakan bahunya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan. Namun saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dikejutkan oleh hal lain. Bukan hantu yang ada didepannya. Melainkan seorang pria kekar, berambut kuning jabrik. Matanya biru berkilat tajam penuh kejut. Menma yakin yang didepannya ini adalah manusia, orang yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Orang ini adalah hokage.

" Kau anaknya Sasuke?"

.

I wanna runaway

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answer no more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

.

TBC

Apa cuma saya disini yang suka ngayal kalo mansion Uchiha sekarang berhantu? :v

Well, saya paling suka sama cerita horor. Dan kenapa Hiruma? Karena setiap kali mendengar kata judi dan sejenisnya yang terpikirkan oleh saya adalah 'setan' satu itu :v. Saya adalah penggemar beratnya anyway :v Oke, abaikan. Terima kasih untuk yang udah review sebelumnya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu. Maaf juga ff" lain belum bisa diupdate, masih males nerusin saya. Feel-nya tiba-tiba ilang. Tapi udah coba saya ketik kok, mungkin setelah ini ya saya terusin. Nunggu gajian :-D

Kira-kira lagu berikutnya apa ya? Ada yang bisa nebak? Kalo ada ntar chapter berikutnya saya update saat itu juga. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Numb ©Linkin Park

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi. Narusasu. Implisit Lemon. OOC. OC. Typos. M-Preg

.

 **LOVE ACTUALLY**

 **Chapter 3 : Matirasa**

 **.**

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly afraid to loose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

.

" Duduklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu, dari sisi pandangku. Karena jika kau bertanya pada Sasuke, dia mungkin akan menceritakan 'hal lain' yang dia tahu. Ini adalah siapa aku, siapa Sasuke. Dan hubungan yang terjalin diantara kami berdua"

.

Naruto tidak tahu pasti kapan perasaan itu muncul. Yang jelas sejak ia selalu mengawasi Sasuke, memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sang Uchiha, perasaan yang awalnya iri dan merasa tersaingi itu menghangat seiring dengan dirinya yang bertambah dewasa. Pikirannya yang awalnya hanya ingin sebatas menepati janji pada Sakura, berubah menjadi kerinduan yang tak terbatas. Ia lebih dari ingin membawanya kembali kedesa, tapi ia juga ingin terus berada disampingnya. Saat mendengar Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki, ketakutan menghantuinya seketika. Ia takut ia akan semakin jauh dengan orang yang dikasihinya. Ya, pada tahap ini Naruto sadar ia telah jatuh cinta.

Jadi ia berusaha lebih keras, memacu dirinya hingga batas maksimal. Kalau perlu ia ingin melampaui batas. Semuanya hanya demi membawa Sasuke kembali, untuknya. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa.

Naruto bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke saat 'sahabatnya' itu akhirnya mau menerima uluran tangannya. Namun setelah bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke, masalah baru muncul. Mereka bilang, dosa Sasuke terlalu besar. Meski ia ikut berjuang menghentikan Mugen tsukuyomi yang menjadi kekhawatiran orang diseluruh dunia. Mereka bilang Sasuke tak bisa diampuni, karena darah terkutuk Uchiha yang bisa membahayakan desa dan dunia shinobi sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto tak bisa menerima ini. Sekali lagi ia memperjuangkan Sasuke, agar tetap hidup disampingnya. Bukan hal yang mudah, Naruto hanya dianggap anak bau kencur yang tidak mengerti politik dan terlalu naif memandang dunia shinobi. Seolah mereka lupa pada budinya yang kemarin-kemarin. Beruntung sang guru membelanya, Kakashi yang saat itu menjabat sebagai hokage ikut memperjuangkan hak Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya melepaskan sang Uchiha, tapi tidak untuk membebaskannya. Desa akan tetap mengawasi pergerakannya, dan tidak akan segan-segan mengambil tindakan jika sampai Sasuke melakukan satu saja langkah mundur. Setidaknya dengan itu Naruto bisa bernafas lega, Sasuke tak harus mati. Dan Naruto berjanji akan memastikan Sasuke hidup apapun yang terjadi.

Jadi ia ikut mengawasi Sasuke, melindunginya dari para anbu yang tidak berhenti mengintainya. Ia pindah kerumah Sasuke dengan alasan ingin merasakan hidup enak tinggal dirumah orang kaya. Sekalian bisa terus berada didekat sang pujaan. Ia bersyukur tidak ada bantahan dari Sasuke meski temannya tak juga memberi ijin. Siapa peduli? Naruto akan tetap tinggal dengan Sasuke meski anak itu mengusirnya.

.

Hari-hari yang panjang, Naruto menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tak banyak bicara dan tidak banyak merespon kelakuannya, bagi Naruto tak masalah. Yang penting Sasuke tetap hidup dan berada didekatnya.

Ia sebenarnya sakit hati saat melihat kelakuan penduduk desa pada Sasuke. Ia ingin melabrak tapi tak akan ada gunanya juga. Penduduk Konoha sebagian besar masih berpikiran sempit, mereka tidak akan lantas sadar pada perbuatan mereka yang merugikan orang lain. Jadi Naruto ikut bersabar, menenangkan Sasuke agar menghiraukan penduduk desa. Menghibur Sasuke agar tidak sedih dan semangat menjalani hari bersamanya. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk hidup Sasuke.

.

Naruto menghadiri acara pernikahan kapten Yamato, tanpa Sasuke. Ia menikah dengan salah satu kunoichi yang juga seorang anbu. Mereka berpacaran saat masih sama-sama bertugas diorganisasi nomor satu di Konoha tersebut. Naruto bisa ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Rasa haru bercampur iri. Ya, Naruto iri. Ia jadi ingin menikah juga. Dengan orang yang dicintainya, dengan Sasuke. Tapi apakah bisa? Bukan karena mereka sama-sama pria, Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dalam hal ini. Tapi karena Sasuke, apakah ia mau? Apakah ia bersedia menikah dengannya? Apakah ia tidak akan jijik nantinya? Tapi kalau tidak dicoba mana tahu. Jadi Naruto 'berjudi'. Ia melamar Sasuke setelah pulang dari pesta itu.

" Dobe" Sesingkat itulah jawaban Sasuke, sambil tersenyum begitu manis. Naruto meleleh melihat orang yang jarang berekspresi, ternyata bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Tapi cukup dengan itu saja, Naruto tahu ia tidak sedang ditolak.

Setelah itu mereka menikah, mengakhiri masa jomblo, membuat ikatan lebih kuat untuk menyatukan mereka. Naruto bersumpah, tidak akan pernah melepaskan ikatan ini. Meski badai menghantam.

.

" Kami mendengar desas-desus bahwa kau memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto diam mendengar perkataan Koharu, salah satu tetua yang berkuasa mengendalikan desa. Dan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin membantah ucapannya.

" Kami memang dekat. Kurasa seluruh desa sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama"

" Kedekatan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Apa kalian berciuman dimalam hari?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar balasan Homura, kalimat yang tidak pantas diutarakan ditengah-tengah rapat dewan seperti ini. Bisik-bisik terdengar setelah Homura mengatakannya, juga kernyitan jijik beberapa pejabat desa. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, Naruto tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bahas disini?" Naruto berkata tegas. Sebagai hokage ia bukan hanya sedang menyelamatkan harga dirinya tapi juga kekasihnya.

" Kami ingin kau menikah secepatnya. Sebagai hokage kau harus melanjutkan keturunan. Jangan sampai harga diri desa ini hancur didepan negara lain karena ulahmu" Homura kembali berkata menghardik Naruto.

" Ulah apa yang sebenarnya Anda maksud? Kedekatan antara aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas teman dekat. Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara ku sendiri" Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbohong. Bukan karena ia tak mau mengakui Sasuke, tapi ia hanya mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedikit, Naruto paham apa yang ada di kepala orang-orang tua ini.

" Kami tidak peduli kedekatan macam apa yang kalian jalin. Sebagai hokage kau harus melakukan tugasmu sepenuhnya demi kesejahteraan desa ini. Menjaga martabat desa agar tidak jatuh dimata desa lain." Koharu menjawab tak kalah tegas dari Naruto, tak mau kalah.

" Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Putri Hinata dari Hyuuga. Kalian akan menikah bulan depan."

" Aku akan menikah dengan pilihanku sendiri, diwaktu yang aku mau"

" Jangan mencoba membantah wewenang desa. Kalau kau sampai melakukan satu saja langkah mundur, kami akan menghabisi Uchiha Sasuke. Eksekusinya hanya ditunda, bukan dibatalkan kalau kau lupa"

Desa. Desa. Desa. Naruto muak mendengar alasan para tetua yang berlindung dibalik kata desa. Ia tidak tahu kalau menjadi hokage akan sememuakkan ini. Setelah membatasi aksesnya untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke, sekarang orang-orang tua itu benar-benar ingin memisahkan mereka berdua. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Membantah pun tak mampu. Bukan karena jabatannya yang dipertaruhkan, tapi karena ia tahu posisi Sasukelah yang sedang diujung tanduk saat ini.

Rasanya ia tidak ingin pulang. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakan ini pada suaminya. Naruto paham, akan sulit menjalani hubungan macam ini. Ketidak terbukaan penduduk, juga keterasingan Sasuke menjadi kendala yang besar bagi hubungan mereka. Ia bisa saja mundur dan membawa kabur Sasuke. Tapi hal itu justru akan semakin menyusahkan mereka. Menjadi buronan yang diincar banyak negara, hidup tak tenang disetiap tanah yang mereka pijaki. Bukan itu yang menjadi mimpi mereka.

Tapi bukan mimpi seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Akan lebih baik jika ini hanya sekedar mimpi, tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Sasuke berang mendengar penuturannya. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat pria yang sangat dicintainya itu menuduhnya bahwa ini hanya akal-akalannya saja agar bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia memang ingin, tapi kalau memang tidak bisa dapat ya sudah.

Naruto ingin mengejar Sasuke yang lari lewat jendela, tapi ia tahu ada beberapa anbu yang mengawasinya. Bagaimana ini? Kalau tidak mengejarnya ia takut Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Tapi kalau mengejarnya nyawa Sasuke yang menjadi taruhan. Jadi ia diam, berharap kekalutan dihatinya menghilang.

.

Naruto lega luar biasa mendapati Sasuke sudah ada dirumah saat ia pulang. Pria itu duduk sambil menonton acara tengah malam. Sebuah film porno berkedok horror yang sedang nge-tren akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak yakin Sasuke benar-benar menontonnya. Itu bukan seleranya.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke, ingin mendekapnya dan mengucapkan ribuan maaf, tapi tak punya cukup keberanian. Jadi ia diam saja, menunggu dirinya divonis.

" Duduklah"

Sasuke akhirnya berkata lirih, jengah pada diamnya Naruto. Pria itu menurutinya, duduk disampingnya dengan perlahan. Sasuke tak ingin menunggu Naruto memulai berbicara, ia tahu pria itu tak berani mengatakannya.

" Menikahlah lagi kalau memang harus"

" S-sasuke..."

" Tapi aku minta satu hal, jangan lupa untuk pulang padaku"

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan kecupan hangat di bibirnya. Bukan ciuman yang menuntut, Naruto menikmatinya selembut mungkin. Tapi setelah ini ia akan 'menikah', mungkin melewati malam seperti ini tidak akan mudah lagi. Jadi ia memanfaatkan kualitas waktu yang didapatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Perlahan ia membaringkan Sasuke diatas sofa, melucuti pakaian mereka berdua. Ia buka tubuh Sasuke lebar-lebar, mencari kesenangan yang selalu dirindukannya. Sasuke bertahan pada bahu lebar Naruto. Setiap rasa hentakan didalam tubuhnya akan selalu ia ingat, agar ia tak lupa bahwa Naruto juga miliknya. Desahan dan erangan hasil pergulatan mereka, mengantarkan jiwa masing-masing kegerbang surga. Sasuke dan Naruto, masing-masing dari mereka akan mengingat rasa ini. Saat mereka sama-sama terbang oleh cinta. Sekedar menjadi pengingat bahwa ada tempat untuk pulang bagi mereka.

.

Mencintai adalah hal yang sulit. Karena kita tak pernah tahu takdir kehidupan yang membawa kita. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Naruto pernah merasakannya saat ia pikir ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Rekannya di tim tujuh bersama Sasuke. Tapi berpura-pura mencintai,...? Entahlah, Naruto kehabisan akal. Rasanya bukan hanya sulit, tapi juga menyakitkan. Menyakitkan untuknya, juga Hinata. Istri 'pura-puranya'. Ia harus membuka diri pada orang yang tidak ia inginkan. Tetap memasang senyum bahagia dihadapan semua orang. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang penuh 'drama'. Naruto seperti dicekik. Ia tak pernah berfikir menumpahkan spermanya di vagina wanita itu.

Jadi Naruto pulang ke Sasuke, serutin mungkin ia berusaha mengunjunginya. Melampiaskan perasaan muaknya pada lubang nikmat suaminya. Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana menyenangkan hati Naruto. Sebulan dua bulan jalannya masih 'mudah', meski harus menyelundup kesana kemari. Tapi bulan ketiga dan selanjutnya adalah neraka baginya. Para tetua tahu Naruto masih mengunjungi Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau masih mengunjungi 'saudaramu' itu padahal kau sudah menikah?"

" Tidak ada yang salah dari mengunjungi 'saudara' sendiri bukan?"

" Naruto, sebaiknya kau sadar pada posisimu. Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal yang mencurigakan bagi kami."

" Aku adalah hokage. Seluruh penduduk didesa ini adalah keluargaku. Melindungi mereka sudah menjadi tugasku. Aku bukan kalian yang suka mengintimidasi dan pilih-pilih pada warganya sendiri"

" Jaga bicaramu! Kau memang Hokage, tapi wewenang kami lebih besar. Sebaiknya kau fokus pada tugasmu sebagai hokage dan suami bagi istrimu. Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika melawan keinginan desa"

Bolehkan Naruto membunuh mereka saja? Tubuhnya seperti dicengkeram terlalu kuat. Dikendalikan seperti boneka. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena bahkan kekuatan kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya, tak mampu membuatnya melawan mereka.

.

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat mendengar kabar bahwa ia akan memiliki anak. Ia senang juga karena akan memiliki keturunan, tapi kalut karena bebannya dikeluarga yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini akan semakin menyulitkannya dan Sasuke. Ya, Naruto merasa anaknya hanya sebuah beban. Tapi apakah anaknya patut disalahkan jika dialah sebenarnya sumber masalah? Dialah yang sebenarnya yang selalu mempermasalahkan semuanya. Jadi Naruto mencoba membuka hatinya, perlahan. Bukan untuk Hinata, tapi untuk anaknya. Ia ingin mengasihi benda rapuh namun mampu menguatkan hatinya. Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya mulai terbuka.

" Kau akan menjadi anakku yang membanggakan"

Naruto mengucap doanya pada sang anak setiap malam. Sekedar untuk menyenangkan hati sang istri, juga buah hati yang dikandungnya.

.

Naruto sedih saat harus berbagi kabar dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu pria itu menahan sakit saat dirinya bercerita ini dan itu. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi, meski dirinya ikut tertekan. Tidak memberi kabar salah, mau memberi kabar juga ia tak tahu apa yang harus dibahas. Ia menghindari pertanyaan 'kapan kau pulang?'. Karena ia tak akan sanggup untuk menjawabnya.

" Datanglah malam ini"

Dan Sasuke merubahnya menjadi kalimat yang lain. Ia tahu pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa selamanya main kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Jadi ia menuruti suaminya itu. Menyerah pada permintaan orang terkasih, dan rasa rindu yang membebani hati.

.

" Kemana kau kemarin malam?"

Yang bertanya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi, mertuanya. Hinata duduk disampingnya dengan cemas.

" Aku ada urusan" Naruto menjawab setenang mungkin.

" Urusan apa yang mengharuskanmu sampai menginap dan tidak pulang"

" Apakah semuanya harus dilaporkan padamu?"

Hiashi menatap Naruto tajam. Ia tidak suka cara menantunya itu berbicara padanya.

" Kau mungkin adalah seorang hokage, tapi kau adalah membantuku dirumah ini. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mengecewakan anak dan keluargaku"

Hiashi adalah daftar orang kesekian yang hanya membuat hidup Naruto semakin terpojok. Pria posesif yang hanya mementingkan martabat keluarga. Ia menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Hinata bukan untuk menyenangkan sang putri, tapi agar klannya terlihat semakin terhormat dihadapan masyarakat. Suatu prestasi memiliki menantu seorang hokage.

" Aku juga memiliki kehidupanku sendiri, ayah. Aku mohon, hargai itu" Naruto menjawab selembut mungkin. Berusaha menjaga kesopanan yang mati-matian ia pertahankan.

" Kehidupan yang seperti apa? Mengunjungi kekasih gelapmu di Uchiha?"

Intimidasi Hiashi benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau ia tidak mencoba menjaga perasaannya, setidaknya ia bisa menjaga perasaan putrinya sendiri.

" Naruto-kun, benarkah itu?"

Naruto melihat istrinya yang mulai menangis. Kenapa hidupnya harus serumit ini?

" Tuduhan ayahmu benar-benar tidak berdasar. Aku tidak memiliki kekasih gelap di manapun" Naruto tidak berbohong. Ia tidak punya selingkuhan. Kalau yang dimaksud yang ada di Uchiha, itu adalah suaminya. Orang pertama yang ia nikahi. Naruto ingin meneriakkan hal itu sebagai tambahan.

" Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha kemarin malam dirumahnya sampai kau lupa pada istrimu yang menunggumu dirumah?"

Naruto membisu. Sekarang ia sadar, mata-mata begitu banyak mengelilinginya.

" Naruto-kun, apa benar yang dikatakan ayahku?"

Ohh, Hinata! Naruto berharap wanita itu tak menambahi kesialannya.

Ia sebenarnya bermaksud mengakhirinya malam itu juga. Naruto bosan dengan hidupnya yang penuh drama. Tapi bukan tangisan histeris Hinata yang merubah pikirannya, melainkan wanita itu yang langsung pingsan saat Naruto hendak pergi lagi. Kandungannya yang lemah, membuat kondisi Hinata juga tidak stabil. Apalagi jika sampai memiliki beban pikiran. Ia nyaris keguguran. Naruto tak bersedia jika harus 'membunuh' darah dagingnya sendiri.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menutup masalah itu, dengan syarat Naruto keluar dari kehidupan Uchiha. Ia ingin tertawa sinis untuk hal ini. Ini hidupnya, keputusannya, kenapa jadi ia yang disyarati. Namun lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Membiarkan dirinya kembali berada digenggaman orang lain. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke akan selalu baik-baik saja.

.

Ekspektasi keluarga Hyuuga dan desa benar-benar besar padanya. Setelah memberlakukan peraturan ini itu, sekarang mereka merencanakan wejangan untuk acara tujuh bulan kehamilan Hinata, acara terbuka yang mengundang seluruh warga desa, termasuk Sasuke. Naruto hanya berharap Sasuke tidak akan mendengar apapun. Karena ia tidak tahu, sandiwara apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya dihadapan pria yang sangat dikasihinya itu. Ia sudah lelah. Ia muak. Ia ingin bunuh diri saja. Tapi jika ia mati, siapa yang akan menjaga Sasuke? Siapa yang akan memastikannya agar tetap hidup?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain tetap terjebak pada hidupnya yang penuh sandiwara.

.

" Naruto, Hinata selamat ya!" Naruto mempertahankan senyum mataharinya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Satu demi satu orang ia salami, membagi 'kebahagiaan'.

" Yo! Kau memang yang terhebat bro! Hahaha"

Naruto meringis saat temannya Kiba menggeplaknya dengan kekuatan 'luar biasa'. Benar-benar temannya yang paling heboh.

" Naruto, Hinata aku foto ya!" Ini berkata centil, tak kalah heboh dengan Kiba. Ia hanya menuruti temannya itu. Ia sedang akan mengambil pose untuk merangkul istrinya saat Ino tiba-tiba berkata memberikan arahan.

" Pose yang seperti itu sudah biasa! Kau cium istrimu, biar terlihat mesra"

Mesra matamu! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin menolak tapi tak bisa. Apalagi melihat wajah penuh harap Hinata. Jadi lagi-lagi Naruto menurut, rasanya ia sudah terlalu familiar dengan kata itu. Kebiasaan barunya.

CEKREK

" Sempurna!" Ino memekik senang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Naruto nyaris melihat hal itu dengan jengah saat ia mendapati Sakura berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Haha, maaf aku telat. Aku harap aku tidak melewatkan banyak hal"

" Kalau tidak ingin melewatkan banyak hal menginap saja disini sampai Hinata melahirkan" Ino yang menjawab dengan ketus. Sakura mengabaikannya.

" Naruto, selamat ya! Kau juga Hinata! Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian. Semoga kalian mendapatkan keturunan terbaik" Doa Sakura, yang diamini oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

" Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Semoga Sakura-chan juga akan segera menyusul" balas Hinata dengan lembut dan malu-malu, seperti biasa.

" Ahahahahaha, kalau itu-ehh.." Awalnya Sakura juga ikut tertawa malu-malu saat mendengar sahabatnya itu bicara demikian, membuatnya mengingat sesuatu. Tapi ia sudah celingak-celinguk, objek yang dicari tetap tidak ia temui.

" Kau ini cari siapa?" Kiba bertanya keheranan.

" Kau tidak sedang mencari jodohmu disini kan? Hihihihi" Ino menimpali sambil cekikikan.

" Kalian tidak lihat Sasuke? Tadi aku kemari dengannya"

" Apa? Sasuke katamu?" Naruto langsung terkesiap. Hinata langsung memasang wajah tak suka. Kekhawatiran mereka dalam konteks yang berbeda, benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah acara tersebut, Naruto langsung pergi untuk menemui Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Hinata hanya bisa menangis pasrah.

Dan firasat buruknya terjawab, yang ia takutkan terjadi, Naruto tak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Pria itu meninggalkannya. Ia ingin mengejar tapi dicegah oleh Hinata yang tiba-tiba kontraksi. Anaknya lahir prematur hari itu juga. Harusnya sang hokage bahagia, karena statusnya sebagai manusia telah naik. Tapi kenyataannya hatinya semakin kosong.

Naruto matirasa. Ia telah kehilangan hidupnya.

.

" Itulah ceritaku. Tentang siapa sebenarnya kami, siapa Sasuke dimataku. Dan ikatan yang terjalin antara aku dengannya"

Menma terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto, juga saat pria itu mendekatinya dan membawa dirinya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kehangatan yang sama saat Sasuke mendekapnya.

" Menma, akhirnya kita bertemu. Kau memang anakku!"

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku anakmu?"

Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Menma dengan tatapan bahagia yang luar biasa.

" Karena kita memiliki garis pipi yang sama"

Menma terisak mendengar pernyataan Naruto, kenapa ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama?

" Meskipun kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya tapi ikatan antara orang tua dan anak tidak akan pernah terputus. Itulah yang selalu menghubungkan kita berdua"

Lalu dia menangis, dalam dekapan orang tua yang penuh haru.

Hari yang luar biasa, dongeng yang indah. Menma akan mengingat hal ini seumur hidupnya.

.

I've become so numb

I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all i want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

.

TBC

Memang terdengar naif saat Naruto langsung tahu kalau Menma adalah anaknya. Tapi saya tidak membuat keputusan yang main-main. Saya pernah membaca sebuah cerita, ini kisah nyata. Tentang seorang ibu di China yang terpisah dengan anaknya sejak bayi yang ternyata ada di Malaysia selama 29 tahun! Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja saat si ibu ini berbelanja di minimarket tempat anaknya bekerja. Dan ibu ini langsung tahu kalau si anak itu adalah anaknya yang hilang selama 29 tahun! Setelah di tes DNA hasilnya si anak ini memang anaknya.

Dan masih banyak lagi kisah serupa, saudara yang terpisah, kembar terpisah yang bertemu karena keajaiban. Kekuasaan Tuhan yang dinamakan cinta :-)

Nah, bagaimana menurut anda? Mind to review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

In Between © Linkin Park

Rated : M

Warning : Yaoi. Narusasu. OOC. OC. Typos. M-PREG.

.

 **LOVE ACTUALLY**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Brother?**

 **.**

Sejak kecil Menma tidak mengenal banyak tentang keluarganya. Selain papanya, hanya Hiruma yang bisa ia ingat sebagai paman. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Menma lebih suka bermain dengannya saat kecil jika pria tersebut tak sedang mengerjakan apapun. Biasanya mereka hanya akan membaca cerita bersama atau mengobrol jika tak ada ide untuk bermain. Hiruma dan papanya bekerja di malam hari, di waktu yang tak ditentukan. Menma akan dititipkan di rumah tetangganya yang juga memiliki anak kecil, namanya Karui. Seperti itulah awal persahabatan keduanya terjalin. Hingga usianya dua tahun, papanya tak lagi bekerja di malam hari, tapi ia lebih menyibukkan diri di waktu siang hingga sore. Sedangkan pamannya masih sering tidak ia jumpai saat jam tidurnya akan tiba. Namun mereka masih sering bermain bersama saat siang, bersama Karui juga.

Hingga suatu hari Hiruma sakit. Pria itu hanya berbaring di ranjangnya, dan terkadang berjalan keluar hanya untuk ke kamar mandi. Meski begitu Menma masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa memahami bahwa orang sakit membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Anak itu selalu berada di kamar Hiruma saat papanya tak bisa diajak bermain. Dan pamannya begitu baik meladeni setiap celotehannya yang tak jelas. Ada saat Menma merajuk dan memaksanya bermain-main seperti biasa, tapi Hiruma menolak dengan halus. Pria itu terlalu lemah meski hanya untuk melempar pesawat kertas ke udara. Tapi Menma hanyalah anak kecil, ia tak mau tahu alasan apapun. Jadi ia mengadu pada papanya yang malah membuatnya menangis. Sasuke memarahinya, memerintahnya untuk tidak mengganggu pamannya dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Sejak itu Menma tak lagi mengajak pamannya berbicara. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Karui, bermain-main disana sambil dijaga oleh neneknya. Terkadang Sasuke masih menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan sesuatu seperti minum atau makan saat Sasuke tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Hanya sekedar itu mereka bertemu, dan sedikit mengobrol. Kadang Menma juga bisa mendengar suara batuknya yang seperti menahan batu saat ia terbangun di tengah malam. Menma tidak tahu pamannya itu sakit apa, dan otak kecilnya mengatakan tak mau tahu. Suatu malam Sasuke membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia dibiarkan tidur di rumah Karui. Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia akan menjemputnya nanti. Tapi Menma tidak paham, nanti itu kapan. Anak itu terus menunggu, hingga dua hari kemudian Sasuke akhirnya menjemputnya, tapi tidak dengan Hiruma. Semenjak hari itu Menma tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pamannya. Di hari yang bahkan ia belum bisa menghitung usianya sendiri.

.

Menjadi sahabat Karui mengajarkan Menma banyak hal, terutama tentang keluarga. Di usianya yang ke-enam, ia memahami beberapa perbedaan. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya mengenal dua orang lelaki yang ia panggil papa dan paman, di keluarga Karui ia mengenal ibu dan nenek.

Nenek Karui adalah wanita yang sangat cerewet. Ia tidak terlihat sangat tua, mungkin faktor itulah yang menyebabkan ia bisa berbicara banyak hal. Menma dan Karui sering mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar saat mereka bermain dengan berlarian di dalam rumah, atau ketika mereka mulai bertengkar dan membuat satu sama lain menangis. Meski begitu Menma tidak takut untuk menghabiskan waktu di rumah temannya tersebut karena ada ibu Karui. Benar, ibu Karui adalah wanita yang meskipun sedikit galak dengan temannya, tapi tak pernah membuat Menma merasa tak nyaman. Wanita itu seperti memberikan sentuhan yang berbeda pada dunianya yang sempit. Ia merasakan kasih sayang yang lain, yang berbeda saat ia hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama papa dan pamannya. Seperti tersenyum saat membuatkannya susu yang sama dengan Karui, membacakan dongeng, mengajarinya sopan santun, mengajaknya berbicara. Sebenarnya ia juga mendapatkan hal yang sama di rumahnya, tapi yang diberikan ibu Karui sensasinya terasa berbeda. Naluri anak-anaknya lebih bekerja. Ia merasakan kenyamanan yang terasa lain yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan otak kecilnya.

Namun, sebetulnya ia juga tidak paham, kenapa tidak ada papa dan paman di rumah Karui. Seperti ia yang tak punya ibu dan nenek. Awalnya Menma merasa mungkin karena anak laki-laki tinggal bersama keluarga laki-laki, sedangkan anak perempuan tinggal bersama keluarga perempuan. Hingga asumsinya patah saat ia mengenal Sali, tetangga barunya yang datang dari Sunagakure. Sali adalah anak yang gemar merajuk dan pamer, dan sering mengganggu Menma dan Karui saat mereka tampak bermain di halaman. Potongan rambutnya disisir rapi di kedua sisinya, ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek yang selalu ia masukkan ke dalam celananya yang ia kancingkan tingi-tinggi. Tatapannya tampak meremehkan dengan bibir bawah yang selalu berusaha maju ke depan. Membuatnya tampak seperti seekor bebek.

Di komplek perumahannya tak banyak anak kecil, hanya ada Menma dan Karui di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Jadi seharusnya mereka berteman baik. Tapi agaknya itu tidak dipahami oleh anak sekecil Sali. Anak itu selalu mencari celah untuk mencemooh setiap tingkah Menma dan Karui, meski kedua anak itu selalu mengabaikannya. Terkadang jika mereka ditunggui ibu atau nenek Karui saat bermain, mereka selalu menjadi penengah saat Sali memulai rutinitasnya.

"Biarkan saja anak nakal itu. Jangan dihiraukan."

Suatu hari Sali dan orang tuanya berkunjung ke kedai Sasuke yang terletak di ujung gang saat Menma juga berada disana. Mereka mengajak papanya mengobrol dengan si anak nakal yang di gandeng ibunya, memelototinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan rahang bawahnya kearah Menma. Terkadang ibunya memergokinya dan menegur, tapi hanya sesaat karena kemudian ia kembali ikut mengobrol dengan sang suami dan papanya, memberikan kesempatan si anak nakal untuk memulai aksinya lagi. Menma tidak berani membalas, tapi hanya menatap si anak nakal yang mencemoohnya dalam diam, berlindung di balik dekapan eratnya di kaki sang papa.

"Sali, hentikan!" bentak ibunya anak nakal. Sali tampak gusar dipermalukan di depan anak yang sering ia bully. Pandangannya tampak tak bersahabat, merajuk pada orang tuanya.

"Sali, minta maaf pada temanmu!" perintah si ayah dengan tegas. Tapi mereka tidak berteman, Menma tidak berteman dengan Sali, dan Menma tidak mau memiliki teman yang nakal seperti Sali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kendo-san. Namanya anak kecil, harap dimaklumi. " kata papanya menengahi. Kedua orang tua di depannya tersebut tak lagi mencecar si anak nakal. Namun wajah mereka terlihat malu dengan ulah anaknya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. Sali memang anak yang nakal, susah diatur. Berbeda sekali dengan anak anda ini. Ia sangat pendiam dan manis." kata si ibu. Wanita itu mengatakan kalimat akhirnya sambil menatap Menma dan tersenyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin, meski tampak mengerikan di mata Menma.

"Ia hanya anak kecil." kata Sasuke.

"Saya berharap ia menjadi seperti anak anda. Ibumu pasti merawatmu dengan sangat baik, sayang." balas wanita itu sambil memegang dagu Menma dengan gemas. Setelah itu percakapan selanjutnya adalah tentang ibu Menma yang tidak diketahui. Si ayah bertanya pada papanya.

"Kalau boleh tahu dimana ibunya, Sasuke-san? Kami tak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Ia tidak punya ibu." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang dan pelan. Tampak tak terganggu.

"Ahh, maafkan kami Sasuke-san." si ayah buru-buru menyahut.

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah kejadian itu si anak nakal jadi mendapatkan bahan lain untuk mencemoohnya, mengatainya sepanjang permainannya bersama Karui.

"Anak kadal! Tidak punya ibu! Tidak punya ayah!."

"Hey, anak katak! Dimana ibumu? Dibuang ayahmu ya?"

"Ada anak ayam. Tidak punya ayah!"

Menma tidak mengerti kata sabar, tapi ia tidak ingin membalas. Seumurnya yang masih pendek, ia hanya tahu bertengkar dengan Karui yang berakhir dengan amarah papanya. Menma tidak ingin mengenal pertengkaran lain. Ia hanya meneruskan permainannya, tanpa memedulikan si anak nakal. Tapi Karui berbeda. Secepat Menma mendongakkan kepalanya, anak perempuan itu sudah hampir berada di depan si anak nakal untuk memukul kepalanya, namun Sali menghindarinya dengan baik. Karui mengejar Sali dengan penuh kekesalan, sambil berteriak marah ia akhirnya berhasil meraih rambut Sali, lalu menjambaknya sekuat mungkin. Membuat Sali menangis, berteriak memanggil ibunya. Menma hanya melihat sambil menjerit ketakutan saat Karui melayangkan tinjunya ke mata kiri Sali hingga menendang perutnya. Sali dan Menma menangis kencang. Sampai nenek Karui dan ibu Sali keluar memisahkan perkelahian mereka. Ibu Sali sangat marah, ia memaki pada Karui dan neneknya. Menma bisa melihat darah di wajah Sali. Masalah itu akhirnya bisa diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Namun Menma yang bahkan tidak ikut sakit hati atas tindakan Sali, juga harus merasakan dampaknya. Sasuke sangat marah mendengar perkelahian tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak ikut memukulnya, papa." kata Menma membela diri.

"Tapi kau juga ada disana." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak bersalah. Karui juga tidak bersalah. Sali yang salah."

"Sali yang kalian pukul. Apa salahnya?"

"Dia mengejek kami. Katanya kami anak kadal dan ayam karena tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Dan aku tidak ikut memukulnya."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar balasan anaknya. Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa anaknya menjadi bahan bully anak tetangga barunya tersebut. Namun melakukan pemukulan untuk membalasnya tetap tidak bisa Sasuke maafkan. Tidak ada saksi dewasa yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya tidak terlibat, yang mereka tahu Menma juga berdiri disana, mengabaikan tangisannya yang memilukan melihat temannya yang kalap. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan bahwa bagaimanapun juga anaknya ikut bersalah, agar menjadikannya pelajaran.

"Kau tetap akan dihukum Menma. Papa akan menyita semua mainanmu dan kau tidak boleh menonton televisi selama sebulan." kata Sasuke tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak bersalah, papa!" Menma meraung membela diri. Ia sudah menangis.

"Karui mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat darimu. Jadi tegakkan kepalamu dan jadilah lelaki yang jantan."

Menma tidak ingin menjadi lelaki yang jantan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lelaki yang jantan itu seperti apa. Ia hanya tahu kalau ia tidak bersalah, tapi mendengar sahabatnya dihukum lebih berat darinya membuatnya sedih. Menma akhirnya menerima hukumannya seperti seorang lelaki yang jantan. Namun sesungguhnya ia memiliki pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggunya.

"Papa, kenapa aku tidak punya ibu?" tanya Menma. Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya berkata.

"Karena kau memang tidak punya." jawab Sasuke. Itu bukan jawaban, itu elak'an. Dan Menma adalah anak yang pintar untuk bisa dikelabui.

"Iya, kenapa aku tidak punya, papa." cecar Menma.

"Karena kau sudah punya papa."

"Tapi Sali punya ayah dan ibu."

"Tapi Karui juga hanya punya ibu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa?"

"Karena meski hanya punya papa atau ibu, kau akan tetap bahagia. Tidak masalah meski hanya punya papa. Papa akan melengkapi kebutuhanmu sebaik Sali yang memiliki ayah dan ibu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud papa."

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."

Sebatas itulah pengetahuan Menma tentang ibunya. Dan sesungguhnya meski ia telah bertemu ayah kandungnya, pertanyaannya tentang sang ibu masihlah belum terjawab. Menma belum mengerti.

"Jadi, siapa ibuku?" tanya Menma tiba-tiba. Naruto menatap anaknya tersebut, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Aku tidak melihat kejelasan. Kau belum mengatakan apapun tentang ibuku." Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Menma.

"Kurasa kau tidak punya ibu."

"Kurasa?" Menma membeo. " Sebenarnya kau ini benar ayahku atau bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ayahmu. Itu tak bisa diragukan lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan 'kurasa'?"

"Karena Sasuke tidak akan suka jika kau memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Maksudmu?" Menma membuat kernyitan yang dalam di dahinya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia merasa bahwa orang tua di depannya ini hanya membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Sasuke adalah pria yang jantan. Ia adalah salah satu legenda shinobi yang terkuat yang pernah ada, seorang pria yang tangguh dan terhormat. Jadi ia tidak akan suka jika kau memanggilnya seperti wanita."

"Sungguh, aku tak paham pada apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Menma, kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah orang yang melahirkanmu, dia adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan mengharapkan kau bisa memanggilnya ibu. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya sebagai papa dan aku adalah ayahmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto kembali mengalihkan kepalanya ke depan, ke jalanan Konoha yang seolah tak pernah tidur. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam tangan sang anak, mencoba merasakan kehangatan Sasuke melalui dirinya. Meresapi rindu yang seolah mengeras menjadi karang, tertata tak beraturan seperti karang yang ada di giginya. Kebahagiaan yang penuh makna.

Menma melongo, sambil menatap Naruto yang terlihat begitu tenang, duduk bersandar pada kursi mobil. Ia melihat pria itu terasa penuh warna, senyumnya tak juga lepas. Angin malam yang berhembus melalui jendela di sampingnya tak membuatnya bergidik, ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan anginnya. Pikirannya seperti puzzle yang sebenarnya telah tersusun rapi, namun tak cukup memberikannya kejelasan. Hingga kesadarannya kembali, ia ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Menatap pada jalanan yang tetap ramai meski hari sudah sangat malam.

"Itu lelucon." gumam Menma. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang anak. Mencoba menyatu dengan pikirannya.

"Itu kenyataan."

"Kenyataan yang lucu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah ditipu."

"Aku tidak menipumu."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku bagaimana seorang pria bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Apa itu juga bagian dari jurus shinobi?"

"Kita akan tahu saat menanyakannya pada Sasuke." jawab Naruto santai. Namun cukup untuk membuat Menma geram. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat dipermainkan.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau juga tidak tahu? Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan Sasuke adalah ibuku? Itu dasar darimana?"

"Dari instingku."

"Insting?"

"Sasuke adalah cinta sejatiku, kau adalah anakku. Ikatan kita terhubung satu sama lain. Jadi kita tak perlu ragu."

"Kau hanya membuatku semakin bingung."

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku minta kau bersabar. Tunggulah sampai kita bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kita akan sama-sama mencari tahu. Tapi saat menghadapinya, pandanglah ia dengan cinta. Seperti ia memandangmu dengan cinta pula. Sehingga kau akan menerima setiap jawabannya."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau ia mencintaiku?"

"Karena kalian bertahan bersama-sama selama ini."

Menma tak lagi menjawab. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan. Mengulang memori yang terasa seperti letupan peluru yang sahut menyahut. Bagaimana ia tumbuh besar di pangkuan Sasuke, bertahan bersama meski hanya berdua. Papanya adalah pria yang pendiam. Meski tak banyak bicara tapi ia adalah sosok yang tak segan. Ditumbuhkan di bawah ketegasan seorang pria, membuat Menma jauh dari pemikiran keluarga yang penuh cinta. Mereka sama-sama lelaki. Mereka hidup menggunakan logika. Perasaan semacam itu tak mampu meresapi hatinya. Selama ini ia menjalani hidup apa adanya, menjadi anak apa adanya, dan Sasuke adalah papanya yang apa adanya. Tapi apakah benar tak ada cinta dalam keluarganya? Lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari yang mereka jalani berdua? Pertahanan terbaik yang mereka miliki. Mungkin mereka memang tak membutuhkan kata-kata ajaib, perasaan yang seperti kembang api, atau drama keluarga yang penuh harmoni. Mereka hanyalah saling membutuhkan. Menma membutuhkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke membutuhkan Menma. Itulah yang ia yakini.

"Jadi akan kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Menma tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Menemui keluargamu yang lain." jawab Naruto.

"Keluargaku yang lain?" Menma membeo. Entah kenapa ia mulai berkeringat.

"Dengan saudara-saudaramu." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Hampir lewat tengah malam saat mereka sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang dekat kantor hokage. Awalnya Menma berfikir bahwa ia akan dibawa ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun Naruto berkata bahwa ia sebenarnya tadi sebelum ke rumah Sasuke ia ada rapat dewan yang mengharuskannya menginap di hotel. Anak-anaknya datang untuk menemaninya. Pada bagian ini Menma bertanya-tanya, apa ia juga termasuk?

Menma mengedarkan pandangannya setelah turun dari mobil, mengamati suasana. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah pergi ke hotel. Bukan karena ia hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan, tapi karena ia memang tak memiliki tujuan untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Perjalanannya ke Konoha kali ini pun mengharuskannya menginap di motel, untuk penghematan. Ngomong-ngomong soal perjalanannya, ia jadi teringat dengan kedua temannya. Ia mengira-ngira apakah Sora dan Kon telah menyadari ketiadaannya. Lalu alasan apa yang harus ia berikan.

"Ayo!" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Menma, tidak memberikannya waktu untuk berfikir lama. Pria itu membimbing anaknya ke kamar yang ia sewa dengan langkah yang tegap, penuh percaya diri dan hati yang sumringah. Beberapa pegawai maupun pengunjung memberi salam hormat saat mereka berpapasan. Menma hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto dengan langkah yang kikuk.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar di lantai enam. Seorang penjaga berpakaian shinobi membukakan pintu. Naruto menoleh kearah Menma sambil tersenyum, lalu membimbingnya masuk. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Menma adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan laptop, disebelahnya ada seorang anak kecil yang tertidur sambil mendengkur. Kedua kaki dan tangannya terlentang seperti kue jahe. Anak laki-laki tadi menoleh, ia menatap pada orang-orang yang baru datang. Pada Naruto kemudian pada Menma, lalu mengernyit penuh keheranan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya anak itu, tanpa basa-basi. Naruto bahkan belum sampai di depannya. Si ayah tak langsung menjawab, ia duduk di sebelahnya lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan. Membiarkan Menma berdiri tak nyaman tiga meter dari mereka.

Anak itu mengabaikan Naruto yang merangkak mencium si anak kecil, pandangannya terjaga pada Menma yang berdiri grogi. Tatapannya tak bersahabat, penuh intimidasi pada sekujur tubuhnya. Mengamati dengan jeli. Dari sudut pandangnya ia bisa melihat anak itu yang terlihat sama dengan Naruto. Seperti foto copy yang buram. Karena Naruto adalah yang asli, dan memang benar si ayah terlihat lebih tampan. Anak itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya, ia juga sepertinya terlihat lebih tinggi. Mungkin usia mereka berbeda sedikit. Menma berasumsi bahwa anak itu adalah kakaknya.

"Ayah, siapa dia?" anak itu bertanya lagi. Naruto semakin tersenyum. Namun tetap membisu, lalu turun dari ranjang, berjalan kearah Menma dan menggandengnya untuk maju mendekat. Si anak dewasa hanya mengamati penuh keheranan.

Naruto menghentikan langkah mereka di depan anak yang memanggilnya ayah. Lalu berkata dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Boruto, perkenalkan ini Menma. Dia adalah adikmu." kata Naruto.

Semua membisu. Suasana terasa begitu berat bagi Menma, tapi terasa hangat bagi Naruto. Pria itu sepertinya tak paham pada suasana.

Boruto meletakkan laptopnya, lalu menatap dua pria yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bawa dia pergi lagi ayah. Aku tidak butuh adik pungutan untuk mengurus Hima." kata Boruto. Menma sungguh kaget. Jawaban yang tak terduga itu sangatlah tajam. Nadanya tak bersahabat, sangat meremehkan. Sebetulnya ia telah memperkirakan ketidak terimaan keluarga tirinya, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa ia ditolak dengan hina'an.

"Jaga bicaramu, Boruto! Menma adalah anak kandungku. Adik tirimu. Jangan mengumpamakannya seperti barang yang bisa dipakai dan dibuang." balas Naruto menghardik anak sulungnya.

"Jadi kau bermain api di belakang ibu dan mengakuinya padaku, begitu?" jawab Boruto, nada suaranya telah naik tapi belum berteriak. Menma semakin tak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri, matanya bergerak-gerak kekanan-kekiri seperti ingin berlari.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun pada orang yang terbakar amarah. Mau tidak mau Menma adalah adikmu, terima kenyataan itu. Jika kau tidak mau berbagi ranjang dengannya, aku akan menyewakan kamar sendiri untuknya. Tapi sebaiknya kau mulai belajar untuk membiasakan diri menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, anak muda." kata Naruto penuh ketegasan, namun tak terlihat marah. Benar-benar seorang pria yang jantan. Ia hendak akan dibawa pergi lagi namun terhenti saat Boruto kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak tahu ia lahir darimana tapi aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyebutnya adikku. Dan jika kalian memaksa, aku sendiri yang akan menyingkirkannya. "

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku."

"Kau mengancam ayahmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa aku adalah anakmu. Dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk memulai keributan." kata Boruto. Setelah berbicara seperti itu ia beranjak kearah pintu. Namun langkahnya tercegah saat Naruto membalasnya.

"Dia anak Sasuke."

Boruto langsung berbalik, matanya langsung mengunci pada Menma. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, sebelum si adik melepaskan pandangannya. Ia bisa melihat kebencian yang seperti tak berujung.

"Jadi ini biang keroknya? Pantas ayahku begitu membelamu. Ternyata kau anak si Uchiha." kata Boruto dengan sengak sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Boruto! Aku tidak mendidikmu seperti itu."

"Memang kau mendidikku seperti apa? Bukankah selama ini kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk bekerja dan mencari selingkuhanmu itu? Sekarang yang kau dapatkan malah lebih. Bukan hanya gigolo tapi jug-"

"PLAK!"

Sungguh Menma tak mampu melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kedatangannya ternyata benar-benar menimbulkan kekacauan. Selama ia menjadi anak Sasuke, tak pernah sekalipun ia dikasari. Namun sepertinya berbeda dari potret keluarga ayahnya. Mereka terlihat tak bahagia.

Keributan itu mengusik tidur satu-satunya orang disana. Anak kecil itu terbangun, mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Ia perempuan, usinya mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun. Saat ia melihat Naruto kedua tangannya menggapai dengan jari-jari yang dibuat membuka menutup seperti memainkan sesuatu. Lidahnya menjulur, air liurnya menetes melalui sela-sela bibirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti anak linglung. Menma bertanya-tanya apa anak itu mengidap sebuah penyakit.

"A-aiah." panggil anak tersebut, namun tak mampu meluluhkan hati yang penuh amarah.

"Aku sebaiknya pergi." kata Menma sambil melangkah cepat kearah pintu. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi berada di tengah kekacauan.

"Tidak. Tunggu Menma." kata Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Menma, mengabaikan panggilan si anak kecil yang seperti ingin menangis, juga Boruto yang tetap mematung.

.

Menma baru berjalan dua puluh tiga langkah dari kamar saat Naruto mampu mencapainya. Pria itu mencekal lengannya untuk memaksanya berbalik.

"Jangan cegah aku!" kata Menma dengan keras. Kilatan amarah terlihat dari kedua matanya.

"Jangan seperti ini!" kata Naruto lembut.

"Jangan seperti ini katamu? Yang seperti apa? Aku dan papaku dihina, apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Kakakmu hanya belum siap. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya." kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Dia bukan kakakku. Dia tidak sudi memiliki adik seperti aku, dan aku juga tidak sudi memiliki saudara seperti dia," kata Menma " Kau bilang dia bersikap seperti itu karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya, memangnya ini juga tidak terlalu tiba-tiba untukku? Aku baru tiba di Konoha tadi siang untuk mencari kebenaran keluargaku, lalu malamnya aku dihadapkan pada ayah kandungku. Dan sekarang aku harus menerima penghinaan dari saudaraku sendiri atas kenyataan yang bahkan tidak pernah aku harapkan. Katakan itu padanya kalau kau memintaku untuk memakluminya." kata Menma penuh emosi. Naruto lantas memeluk putranya tersebut, mencoba berbagi rasa.

"Aku tahu kau anak yang baik, Boruto sebenarnya juga anak yang baik. Kalian sama-sama belum siap menghadapi ini. Tapi Menma, dia kakakmu, dan kalian bersaudara. Cobalah untuk saling memahami." kata Naruto " Aku akan berbicara padanya. Tapi kumohon, kembalilah. Demi aku, demi ayahmu ini." kata Naruto lagi. Menma kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Jadi kau akan kembali lagi nanti?"

"Iya, mungkin. Entahlah. Aku harus menenangkan diriku, baru aku bisa menghadapi saudara-saudaraku." kata Menma sambil mengusap wajahnya. Naruto bisa melihat jejak air mata yang telah dihapus.

"Baiklah. Aku menghargai keputusanmu asalkan ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita. Tapi akan kemana kau sekarang?"

"Aku akan kembali ke motel. Aku kemari bersama teman-temanku. Mereka mungkin sedang mencari ku sekarang."

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi." kata Menma menolak tawaran ayahnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak seusiamu bepergian sendirian. Lagipula kau juga belum mengenal Konoha. Ada banyak kejahatan dan kau bisa tersesat. Menurutlah padaku." kata Naruto tegas.

"Oke, you win." balas Menma pasrah. Ia telah terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi apapun itu yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Berikan ponselmu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, berikan saja!"

Menma kebingungan, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang diminta ayahnya. Ia merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Kemudian pria itu menekan beberapa tombol, lalu melakukan panggilan pada ponselnya sendiri. Sekarang Menma mengerti.

"Nanti ayah akan menghubungimu, dan jangan mengganti nomormu!" kata Naruto tegas. Menma hanya menggumam untuk menanggapinya. Ia tak ingin membantah.

.

Naruto melihat sulungnya sedang memangku adiknya sambil mengelap air matanya saat ia masuk. Pria itu kasihan melihat mereka berdua. Si adik yang menyadari kehadiran ayahnya langsung berhambur memeluk sambil menangis.

"Aiah~"

"Cup! Cup!"

Naruto menggendong anak itu sambil mengusap rambutnya halus, mencoba menenangkannya. Boruto tak melihat sedikitpun. Ia tetap meratap entah pada apa. Mengabaikan keberadaan ayahnya. Juga canda yang sesekali ia dengar. Ia bisa merasakan ayahnya menidurkan adiknya ke ranjang, lalu ikut naik untuk memeluknya. Mereka tetap berceloteh. Itu adalah trik dari ayahnya untuk membuat sang adik kelelahan agar ia cepat tertidur. Dan ia masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sesabar sang ayah yang menanggapi sang adik.

 _" Let me apologize to begin with_

 _Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

 _But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_

 _And somehow I got caught up in between."_

Adiknya selalu meminta dinyanyikan sambil diusap kepalanya lembut menjelang tidur. Boruto paham betul hal itu, dan ayahnya sedang memulai ritualnya.

 _" Let me apologize to begin with_

 _Let me apologize for what I'm about to say_

 _But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed_

 _And somehow I got caught up in between."_

Tapi tidak. Sesungguhnya ayahnya itu bukan hanya sedang mencoba menidurkan adiknya, namun ia juga sedang curhat. Suaranya lirih, lembut menyapa telinganya. Ia tahu lagi ini. Dibawakan oleh band yang sangat ia favoritkan. Dan ayahnyalah yang mengenalkan band itu padanya. Ia ikut meresapi lagunya, lalu pelan mulutnya ikut bernyanyi.

 _" Between my pride and my promise_

 _Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

 _The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none."_

 _" And I cannot explain to you_

 _And anything I say or do or plan_

 _Fear is not afraid of you_

 _But guilt's a language you can understand_

 _I cannot explain to you_

 _And anything I say or do_

 _I hope the actions speak the words they can."_

Boruto menghentikan nyanyiannya sambil menahan nafas. Ia sadar ia sedang menangis sekarang. Namun ia masih mendengar suara ayahnya di antara dengkuran adiknya.

 _" For my pride and my promise_

 _For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

 _The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is_

 _Pride and my promise_

 _Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

 _The things I want to say to you get lost before they come_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none_

 _The only thing that's worse than one is none."_

"Maafkan ayah, Boruto! Ayah tak bisa mencintai ibu kalian. Ayah tak bisa memaksakan diri ayah lebih dari ini. Ayah tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke. Ayah terlalu mencintainya. Maafkan ayah, sungguh maafkan ayah."

Lagu mereka berhenti, namun tangisan mereka tak kunjung berhenti. Hati mereka sama-sama sakit pada apa yang tak mampu mereka jelaskan.

"Just love your kids then." Sebuah kalimat yang sungguh menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa mengubah mereka. Bisa mengubah keluarganya. Namun Naruto hanyalah seorang pria. Ia tak bisa menuruti kehendak semua orang. Ia tak dilahirkan untuk itu. Dan Boruto tak bisa menggali hal itu. Ia hanya tahu keluarga ini harus utuh. Ego yang sama-sama tak mampu mereka bakar. Naruto telah menahannya terlalu lama, anaknya telah terbiasa melepaskannya bebas. Sebebas langkahnya saat keluar kamar. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang sama tersedu dengan dirinya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan hari ini.

Naruto. Boruto. Dan Menma. Mari kita biarkan mereka sama-sama meratap.

.

Begitulah! 

Seorang yang bijak berkata, "Ketika satu pintu kebahagiaan tertutup untukmu, maka pintu yang lain akan terbuka."

Berarti jika dibalik, ketika kau mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan maka kebahagiaan lain belum tentu mengikutimu. Betul?

Namun orang bijak lainnya berkata, "Sebagian manusia mungkin diciptakan untuk menjadi serakah. Namun jangan harap keserakahan akan membawa kebaikan." Tapi Menma kan tak sedang mencoba menjadi serakah dengan berusaha menguasai ayahnya sendiri. Jadi pepatah yang kedua tak cocok untuknya. Tapi kalau dikaitkan dengan yang pertama, berarti Menma sedang ditimpa kesialan dong? Rasa-rasanya juga tak cocok. Menma ke Konoha dengan membawa niat baik. Ingin mencari jati dirinya dan mencari keluarganya yang mungkin hilang. Tanpa bermaksud merebutnya dari keluarganya yang lain. Bukankah (katanya) sebuah niat baik akan membawa kebaikan pula? Jadi kalau dikatakan sial rasanya tidak bisa diterima. Itulah yang Menma pikirkan.

Ternyata ia terlalu meratapi nasibnya sampai kebablasan. Karena sesungguhnya cerita ini belum selesai.

Ketika seseorang dilanda kebingungan, ia pasti tak doyan makan. Menma juga demikian. Ia kebingungan meratapi nasibnya, sebingung kedua kawannya yang meratapi dirinya.

Kon dan Sora saling melempar pandangan tanya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban. Namun tidak akan, mereka sama-sama melempar tanya. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan pada orang yang sama-sama tak memiliki pengetahuan? Yang ada kau hanya akan berakhir menjadi Si Tukang Prasangka. Atau yang lebih buruk menjadi Si Tukang Gosip. Kecuali jika kau menanyakannya pada yang bersangkutan langsung. Kon lebih peka dari Sora, meski nilai matematikanya tak lebih bagus. Setidaknya ia lebih tahu keadaan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Bro, makanlah!" ucapnya kalem sambil menyodorkan sandwich yang ia pesan sebelum kedua temannya bangun.

Kon bertanya pada saat yang tepat. Menma telah berada di kondisi yang lebih 'sadar', cukup sadar untuk menangkap perhatian temannya. Meski ia tak memberi respon yang bagus. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu menolak temannya dengan halus.

"Aku tak lapar. Kau makan saja." katanya. Kon dan Sora semakin kebingungan. Yang kemarin mereka lihat adalah Menma yang bersemangat, tapi hari ini ia seperti orang yang mati tak mampu, hidup pun seperti lampu. Kadang terang, kadang buram. Kadang bahkan mati. Sesuai bagaimana manusia yang mengatur dirinya. Sora yang tak lebih peka hanya bisa ikut meratap, ikut larut dalam kebingungan yang masih ia bingungkan. Tapi Kon tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka punya teman seperti ini. Terutama laki-laki.

"Menma, kami tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Kau bisa berbagi apapun pada kami. Karena kita bukan hanya sahabat, kita juga saudara. Kau ingat hal itu, kan?" ucap Kon sabar. Menma hanya berdecak menanggapi sambil melirik malas padanya. Ternyata Kon tak terlalu bisa membaca situasi, Menma tak cukup sadar untuk bisa diajak komunikasi dengan baik. Kon masih bermaksud untuk mencecar namun urung ketika pintu kamar motel mereka diketuk. Sora yang beranjak membukakan pintu.

Ada lima pria di luar kamar mereka. Gerombolan remaja. Empat di antaranya lebih tinggi darinya, yang seorang lagi mungkin hanya setinggi hidungnya. Tubuh mereka tegap berotot, namun masih wajar untuk anak yang berada di masa pubertas. Dan yang mengesalkan adalah dengan tidak sopannya mereka menyerobot masuk tanpa santun.

"What the hell, men!" Sora berkata keras. Namun tak cukup keras menghentikan mereka. Kon dan Menma juga langsung sigap, menghadap pada tamu yang kurang ajar.

Kon berdiri di sebelah Menma, ia tahu mereka bukan orang-orang baik. Tapi Menma lebih tahu. Ia tahu siapa mereka, dan apa mau mereka. Seseorang yang terlihat paling angkuh di antara mereka menghampiri Menma, lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya sambil mendorongnya menabrak dinding. Kon dan Sora yang melihat temannya dalam bahaya hendak menolong, namun gagal saat mereka lebih dulu di sergap oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Hei, lepaskan! Apa mau kalian, brengsek!" teriak Kon berang. Ia tidak suka ada yang mengganggu teman-temannya. Namun semakin mereka meraung untuk lepas, semakin kuat mereka terjerat. Kon sadar, mereka bukan hanya kalah jumlah tapi juga kalah kuat.

Berbeda dengan Kon dan Sora yang terlihat panik, Menma justru begitu tenang. Meski tak menampik ia juga terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa motif ayahmu, untuk apa ia mengirimmu kemari. Tapi aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik! Kalau kau ingin teman-temanmu selamat, pergilah hari ini juga, jauh-jauh dari sini. Jangan pernah kembali dan lupakan tentang ayahku. Jangan pernah kalian berharap untuk bisa merusak keluarga kami. Jangan pernah!" kata Boruto penuh kebencian. Menma tak gentar, ia menatap Boruto tak kalah benci.

"Dan kau juga dengarkan ini baik-baik, kau tak perlu cemas pada aku dan papaku karena kami tidak tumbuh dalam kelicikan. Kami tidak tumbuh dalam kenelangsaan. Kau tidak akan mendapati keluargamu semakin rusak oleh tangan lain. Tangan kalianlah yang akan merusak diri kalian sendiri."

"Bangsat! Kau mau mengatakan kami keluarga yang busuk, huh?" bentak Boruto semakin marah.

"Aku tak bisa sedikitpun melihat kebaikan di dalam diri kalian."

BUGH!

"FUCK YOU!" Kon berteriak melihat temannya jatuh. Ia menyodok perut orang yang ada di belakangnya, lalu berkelit meloloskan diri. Belum sempat ia menjatuhkan tinjunya pada Boruto, dua orang yang lainnya langsung menyergapnya, lalu memukulinya tanpa ampun. Di ikuti orang ketiga, Menma langsung kalap. Ia menerjang orang-orang tersebut, bermaksud menyelamatkan temannya. Tapi Boruto berhasil memisahnya, kemudian memukulinya seorang diri. Menma menyesal ia bukan shinobi, atau setidaknya belajar sedikit ilmu bela diri. Di antara rasa sakit yang terus ia coba tahan, ia melihat Sora yang daritadi tidak berani melawan ikut dipukuli.

Tubuh mereka tak sampai babak belur, Boruto masih meninggalkan sedikit kebaikan. Namun tetap saja, ngilu serasa di seluruh tubuh mereka. Ini hanya sebagai peringatan pada Menma bahwa anak itu tak main-main.

"Ingat betul-betul perkataanku." katanya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan kekacauan, rasa sakit, dan penghinaan yang dalam.

"ARGGGHH!" Kon meraung penuh amarah sambil meninju udara. Rasanya ia seperti ditelanjangi. Sora meringis kesakitan, dan sedikit sesenggukan. Menma melihat pada teman-temannya. Pada kekacauan yang menimpa mereka. Harga diri mereka sebagai pria serasa lenyap.

.

To Be Continued.

Sebenarnya saya bermaksud mengupdate cerita ini pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke nanti. Tapi hari ini adalah ulang tahun kakak saya. Bukan, saya tidak bermaksud menjadikan ff ini sebagai hadiah. Melainkan saya memang memiliki komitmen untuk mengupdate cerita pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu.

Lalu, karakter Sali di sini terinspirasi oleh karakter Dill Harris dari novel To Kill A Mockingbird karya Harper Lee. Sepintas tentang novel tersebut, novel ini dianggap sebagai novel terbaik sepanjang masa dan sebagian besar orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bacaan yang harus Anda baca sebelum Anda mati. Menurut saya tak harus sewajib itu. Tapi percayalah, ketika Anda memutuskan untuk membaca novel ini, ini adalah bacaan yang memang Anda cari. Pada Anda yang suka membaca atau tidak, novel ini akan memikat Anda seumur hidup. Saya sangat merekomendasikan Anda membaca novel ini. Cobalah untuk membacanya.

Dan lagi, karena ini masih suasana lebaran, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf atas semua kesalahan yang saya sengaja maupun tidak. Termasuk kesalahan yang menurut saya bukan kesalahan.

Terima kasih.


End file.
